Friend or Foeor more?
by soulmateofdraco
Summary: A story of love between two foes. Takes place in their seventh year, when both are thrown into a shared common room. Cliche I know, but give it a shot.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, the credit goes to J.K. Rowling

A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please bear with me.

Chapter 1: Off to Hogwarts

Mrs. Granger walked into her daughters room to wake her up. Today was the day that she would be taking her daughter to catch the train for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She stood for awhile just watching Hermione sleep. Since the war took place Hermione had changed quite a bit. She was still the sweet girl she had always been, and she was still just as dedicated to learning, but she had become more bold and outgoing. She could see one of her daughters three tattoos on her ankle as she slept. It was a small butterfly with green and white wings. She sighed to herself and then walked over to the bed to wake her daughter. If she didn't get up and dressed they would be late for the train.

"Hermione honey, it's time to wake up. We wouldn't want the head girl to miss her train," she stated, gently brushing some of the hair out of her daughters face.

Hermione reluctantly rolled over and opened her eyes to look up at her mom. She smiled and yawned. "I'm awake, just let me lay here and enjoy being in my own bed for just a little longer. I've got everything packed, I just have to jump in the shower and then get dressed."

"Ok hun. I'll be down stairs with your father getting breakfast finished. I'm making your favorite to show how proud I am of you becoming head girl. We also have another small present for you when you come down," her mom said.

"Another present?" Hermione asked excitedly. "But mom you already got me Dragon and Cocoa. By the way I wrote to Dumbledore, and he said that it would be fine to bring them along with Crookshanks. He said normally they don't allow a student three pets, but since one is an owl and will remain in the owlery, and the other is a lizard that doesn't leave his aquarium much that he didn't see any harm in my bringing them all."

"Oh, I'm so glad, I know how attached you have become to Dragon. This gift is just a small gift that we felt you would like. You deserve it princess, you've worked so hard."

"Ok. I'll be down in a little bit, I'm just going to get dressed. Do you think daddy could come up and get my trunk, and Cocoa's cage and put them in the car? I'll get Dragon, and Crookshanks. Tell him he can let Cocoa out and she will fly to Hogwarts, and be there when I arrive. I don't want her to be cooped up in a cage all day." Hermione stretched and got out of bed. When she stretched it showed one of her other tattoos, the Chinese symbol for dragon. She padded off to the bathroom and got ready to shower.

After showering Hermione went back to her room to pick out her clothes. She decided on her pink lace underwear, her favorite green halter top that showed off her belly ring, and a pair of low cut jean capris. She surveyed herself in the mirror, and smiled. Her appearance had changed so much over the past couple years. She had dyed her hair black over the summer and found away to tame the frizz, and had gotten a nice tan. She had also been working out a lot, and it definitely showed. She had a six pack, and was nicely toned. She changed the balls on her belly ring to match her outfit, took one last look and walked down to breakfast.

They had just arrived at King's Cross station, and were making their way for the barrier leading to platform 9 3/4. Hermione couldn't wait to see all of her friends again. They probably wouldn't even recognize her. She made it to the platform and began searching around for her Harry and Ron. She didn't see them, but her eyes caught the eyes of a hot guy with blond hair looking her up and down. 'Who is that I wonder?' She turned to hug her parents good-bye, and then made her way to the head's compartment lugging her cart behind her. It was extremely heavy since it not only had her trunk, but also Crookshanks, and Dragon's cages.

A hand reached out and grabbed a hold of her cart to help her get it onto the train. It was the hot blond who she had caught looking at her before. She smiled and blushed. "Hi. I've never seen you here before. Are you an exchange student?" he asked her curiously.

She shook her head. "No I'm not an exchange student, I'm head girl. My name is Hermione Granger." She held out her hand to shake his, but noticed a look of complete shock on his face. She pulled her hand back. "Should I know you?" she asked not able to place who this was.

A smirk spread across Draco Malfoy's face as he realized who he had been helping. "Well, if it isn't Granger. Don't you recognize me at all mudblood?" He let go of her cart and gave her another smirk.

Even if he hadn't talked she would have recognized that smirk anywhere. Her mouth dropped as she realized that the hot guy was none other than Draco Malfoy. She let her eyes slowly travel from his face down the rest of his body. 'Damn when did he start to look so good?' she thought. He was wearing a green wifebeater that showed all of the muscles in his upper body, with a black button up shirt hanging open. He had on a pair of loose fitting faded blue jeans, that fit him just right. She heard a snicker, and she shook her head to clear the thoughts away. She gave him a dirty look and grabbed her cart and started pulling it towards the front compartment. Again a hand reached out to help her with the cart. It was Malfoy. 'Why is he still helping me when he knows who I am? This is so weird.'

They finally arrived at the head's compartment. She looked around for signs of the head boy, but didn't see him anywhere. She shrugged and turned to her helper, she was about to thank him, but seeing the smirk on his face, she instantly changed her mind. "Nice belly ring Granger. You almost look good."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment Malfoy? You realize you can leave, this is the head's compartment. Why don't you go find those oafs that you call friends?" she snapped back.

"Easy Granger, I don't have to go anywhere, this is my compartment too." He smiled at the look on her face. "What's the matter? Hoping that Potty or the Weasel would be head boy? As if either of them could have been considered over me." He flashed her his trademark smirk, and looked her up and down.

Hermione was getting angry at his arrogance. She turned around to arrange her things. She could feel that he was stepping closer behind her as she was removing Dragon from his aquarium to hold him. A sudden gasp from behind her made her jump, she turned around fast with a concerned look on her face.

"Granger what the bloody hell is that thing? It's like a little dragon or something." Draco asked with a weird look on his face.

"What's the matter Malfoy, scared of a little lizard. This is Dragon, he's a muggle pet, a bearded dragon lizard. Please relax and take that crazy look off your face, he won't hurt you." Hermione smirked at Malfoy and tried as hard as she could not to laugh out loud. She hesitated before asking, "Would you like to hold him? He doesn't bite, he's very friendly."

Draco took a timid step forward. He reached out and slowly touched the top of the lizards back. When he noticed that the animal wasn't going to make any moves to attack him, he decided holding it wouldn't hurt. He was intrigued and wanted to have a closer look at this muggle form of a dragon. He reached out and picked him up out of Hermione's hand. "He's actually kind of cute in a small, green sort of way. What did you say that you called him, Dragon was it?" Hermione nodded her head. Draco laughed and put on his best smirk. "Awww that's sweet Granger you named him after me. Did you spend a lot of time thinking about my sexy bod over the summer?"

Hermione wasn't sure what he was talking about until she realized that Draco was Latin for dragon. She started to blush slightly. "Listen you arrogant prat, for your information his name came from the fact that he is a bearded dragon. Furthermore, I did not spend the summer holidays thinking of you, or your sexy bod." She could feel that this was going to be a long trip to Hogwarts, and couldn't wait for the prefects to arrive for the meeting. Anything to relieve the tension that was building.

"But you admit that my bod is sexy?" Draco said with a half-smile on his face. He enjoyed watching her squirm and blush, because it didn't take much to push her over the edge.

Hermione had been staring at Draco's chest, wondering how he came to be so muscular. Had he always looked this good? She never thought so before, but she had never been this close to him before, unless you count the time where she slapped him. She noticed that Draco was looking at her, and snapped out of her trance. She fumbled to figure out what he had just asked her. She remembered something about his sexy bod, but that was all. "What did you say?" she questioned, blushing furiously and turning her gaze to the floor.

Draco smiled at this, and lifted her chin with his hand so that she was looking into his eyes. "I asked you if you admit that I have a sexy bod. Although I don't think I need to hear the answer, the look on your face says it all."

Hermione gasped, and tried hard to put on an angry face. No matter how hard she tried it wasn't working. She looked down, and then back up into his amazing blue-grey eyes. She could get lost in those eyes for hours. "Yes... I mean no...I mean...oh shove off Malfoy. You are the most vain and despicable person that I have ever met. Not everyone thinks that you have a sexy body, and great hair, and amazing eyes. I'm not Pansy."

"So you think that I have great hair and amazing eyes too? That's really sweet Granger, stop before you make me blush as red as you," he laughed at this, and moved to go sit down. He noticed that he was still holding Dragon, and he set the lizard down next to him on the seat.

Hermione just stood there for a moment with her mouth open, trying to figure out what just happened there. Finally she found her voice and started to protest, "You are just trying to cover up for the fact that that's the way that you feel about me. You've been ogling me since you offered to help me with my cart. Don't even try to deny it, I may be just a bookworm to you, but I can tell when a guy likes what he sees."

Draco thought this over for a minute, and then nodded. "You're right Granger, I have been staring at you. I've been trying to figure out how the bushy haired, big toothed, know it all mudblood turned into the woman that is standing in front of me now. That's quite the transformation Granger. Between the clothes the piercing, and the tattoos you look like a completely different person. Please forgive me for noticing." He regretted saying it as soon as he saw the look on her face. She looked shocked and he could see a twinkle in her eye that she usually reserved for looking at Potty and the Weasel.

Just as Hermione was about to reply the door to the compartment opened, and the prefects started to pour in. Deciding to finish this conversation later, Hermione went over, picked up Dragon, and sat down to get ready for the meeting.

The meeting went smoothly. By the time that they were finished the train was pulling to a stop, and they all started to get ready to leave the train. They were all anxious to begin another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N: Please review, I want your honest opinions. I want to know if I should continue, or can this chapter and start over. I wasn't really sure what to write. Let me know what you think.


	2. Full of Surprises

Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine though.

Hermione walked off the train with Ron and Ginny who were both prefects. She was still thinking about what Malfoy had said. She knew that Ron was talking to her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Something about Harry. She shook her head trying to get the images of Draco out of her head. She snapped around when she heard Ginny saying her name. "What's that Gin? I'm sorry I didn't hear you," she could feel her cheeks starting to flush.

"I was just saying that you looked like you were a million miles away just now. What's on your mind 'Mione?" Ginny looked at her friend with a worried look on her face.

"Oh...nothing. Just thinking about being head girl and all of the responsibilities that I'm going to have this year on top of my schoolwork," Hermione lied. She smiled trying to convince Ginny that she was telling the truth.

"I don't envy you 'Mione that's for sure. I was so relieved when they didn't make me head boy. So was Harry. I'm just sorry that stupid prat Malfoy ended up with it," Ron said with a shudder.

Hermione drifted off into thought at the mention of the name. She couldn't figure out why she was thinking of him so much. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "'Mione are you sure that you're alright? Your face is flushed and you just seem to be a little out of it. Are you feeling all right?" Ginny asked looking even more concerned.

"What? Sorry...oh yeah Malfoy as head boy. Yeah that sucks. I don't really feel sick, I think I'm just tired." Hermione did know what was going on with her. Why couldn't she get Malfoy out of her head? He did look bloody hot, but he always was good looking. Of course the muscles that he had developed over the summer added to his looks quite a bit. She followed her friends into a carriage where they found Harry and Neville. "Hello boys, sorry I didn't see you before the train took off. Did you have a good summer?" She smiled and nodded to each of her fellow Gryffindors.

"I was with the Dursley's for most of it, how do you think my summer was? After I left to go to the Burrow though it definitely improved," Harry said smiling at Ginny, who blushed as red as her hair. Hermione didn't notice though she was looking out of the carriage. Harry gave Ginny a questioning look, but she just shook her head indicating that she didn't know what was up.

"I spent the whole summer with my Grandmother, and visiting my mum and dad. It was the same as always for me. I never get to have any fun," Neville shook his head and looked down at the floor. Harry, Ron and Ginny gave him an apologetic look.

The carriages pulled up to the castle and the students started filing into the great hall, anxious to get the feast and sorting ceremony underway. The group pushed their way through the crowd to get to the Gryffindor table where they were greeted by some of their house mates who had already managed to get into the rapidly filling hall.

Once everyone was seated Professor McGonagall brought in the sorting hat and the first years to begin the ceremony. Hermione smiled when she saw how scared and nervous the first years were. She remembered when she came here for the first time. She too had been terrified, she was afraid she wouldn't get into a good house. After the last student was sorted into Slytherin Dumbledore stood up and began his announcements.

"And without further ado I would like to announce this years head boy and girl. First our head boy Slytherin's Draco Malfoy. Well done Mr. Malfoy we are very proud indeed. And for head girl Gryffindor's Hermione Granger. We are so proud of you as well. You are two of the brightest students this school has ever seen, we know you will live up to your titles well. Now, we feast," Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food magically appeared. "Also Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy if you could come up here after the feast Professor McGonagall will show you to your new living quarters. Dig in everyone!"

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. What did Dumbledore mean by her and Draco's new quarters. She wanted to stay in the Lion's Den with all of her friends. She looked over at the Slytherin table and glared angrily at her new roommate. "I can't believe that they expect me to live with him. Is Dumbledore high?"

"That really sucks Hermione, they haven't had heads share dorms since my mum and dad went to school here. Strange that they would change it really. I always knew Dumbledore was crazy, but I never guessed he was this mad," Ron added. "If he does anything Hermione he'll have to answer to me. You just let me know if he does anything to hurt you, and I'll make sure that he never hurts anyone again."

"Thanks Ron, but I'm not worried about that loathsome little ferret. He's nothing that I can't handle. He's not so big and bad now that his father is gone. He may think that he's still the all powerful Malfoy heir, but he doesn't have his daddy to stick up for him anymore," she tried to convince herself that everything was going to be fine living with her worst enemy, but she knew it wasn't.

The feast had ended and Professor McGonagall was leading Hermione and Draco to their new dorms. There was so much tension between the two that nobody said a word all the way to the head's portrait hole. Even McGonagall was wise enough not to break the silence with small talk. When they finally arrived at the portrait which was a picture of an alive Professor Binns, McGonagall turned to them and finally broke the silence. "This is to be your new dormitory, you make pick your own password. I must stress to both of you the importance of you putting your differences aside, and trying to make the best of the situation. I was against this idea, but Professor Dumbledore said that it would be good for the whole school if you two were to make friends. You will be attending all of your classes together as you have both picked the same career path. You will be partnered up in all of your lessons, and you will share your own table in the great hall situated just to the right of the professors table. I know this will not be easy for either of you, but you will be spending the better part of this year together, so I suggest that you get used to it. Please don't look at me like that Mr. Malfoy, this is out of my hands. You may now enter your dorm and I expect to see you being, at the very least civil to each other from now on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes professor," they reluctantly said in unison, neither taking their eyes off the ground.

"Good. Now you will notice when you go in there that your dormitory is a blank slate. This was done so that the two of you can decide together how to decorate. Being from different houses, it would be in poor taste to use your house colors, so you will be decorating it yourself. Any spells that you need are on the refrigerator door. Goodnight to you both. And remember what I said. Civil." She walked off down the hall to head to her own quarters. She hoped Dumbledore knew what he was doing putting those two in the same room together.

Hermione was the first one to look up, she looked at Draco. "What should we make the password?" she asked figuring that he would pick something like pureblood.

"How about...dragonheart. It fits well for both of us. It's my name, and it's your pet. It's also your tattoo," he smirked at the effect that this had on Hermione. "Didn't think that I'd be able to read it?" He pulled his sleeve down off of his right shoulder to show her he had the same tattoo. He smirked again at the look of shock on her face and pulled his sleeve back on. "I guess great minds think alike. Dragonheart." As he said this the portrait swung open revealing a bright white room just waiting to be colored in.

Hermione gasped at how beautiful the furnishings were. She couldn't wait to get her hands on those spells and start decorating this room in her favorite colors, deep purple and forest green. She made her way to the refrigerator to get the list of spells. She skimmed over it and pulled out her wand. She was about to cast the first spell to turn the couch a deep green when something stopped her from raising her wand. She looked to see Draco standing there with his hand on her arm. "Slow down Granger, this is my room too. I don't want the whole thing pink or something. Lets pick something we can both agree on. My favorite colors are green and purple." Hermione smiled at this. "What's with that look Granger, never seen a man comfortable enough to admit that he likes purple?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No silly, I was just surprised to know that we have the same favorite colors. I love deep purple and forest green. I thought that we would never agree on anything." She continued to smile, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up into Draco's eyes and was surprised to see that at the look of pure exhaustion that she saw in them. It made them look much more inviting, and much more sexy she thought to herself. Shaking her head to get rid of that thought, she yawned and stretched. "I think we should do the decorating tomorrow since we don't have classes. I'm really tired, I think I'm going to change into my pajamas and read for a while. Besides I'm dying to see the rest of the dorm."

Draco nodded in agreement, also yawning and stretching. "I think that I'll do the same." They both walked over to the stairs to go up to the dorms. Hermione was shocked when Draco stopped to allow her to ascend the stairs first. Draco smirked at the look of surprise and started to climb up the stairs after her. His eyes resting first on her tattoo, and then slowly traveling down to her butt that looked perfect in the jeans she was wearing.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her, but for some reason she didn't mind. She just continued to walk up the stairs, and turned to go into her room. Her room was even better than the common room. She looked around for quite awhile. Her bedroom was decked out in Gryffindor colors, and she made a mental note to change that tomorrow as well. She walked over to her dresser and got out a hot pink tank top and a pair of black boy shorts with a hot pink Playboy bunny on the front. She hurried up and put these on, grabbed her copy of her favorite muggle book, The Notebook, and walked back to the common room. When she walked in her jaw dropped. Draco was lounging on the couch reading The Notebook wearing nothing but a pair of green silk boxer shorts.

Draco looked up from his book and smiled at the look on Hermione's face. Hermione quickly shut her mouth and walked down the stairs. She chose to sit on the couch opposite Draco's on the opposite side so she could get a good view of him. Draco after looking up at her had hurriedly put the book up in front of his face to cover the fact that he was blushing. Little Miss Innocent just came walking out of her room wearing what looked like underwear and a tank top. He couldn't help but feel a little flushed and turned on by it. She looked bloody amazing. After he had composed himself he peered up over his book to see what she was reading. He saw that she was reading the same thing as him and smiled again. His second real smile that day. "Nice book, I told you great minds think alike."

Hermione looked up and smiled blushing a little. This was the second time tonight Draco had flashed her a real smile, and the second time that he had told her she had a great mind. She didn't know what had gotten into him this year, but she figured the death of his overbearing death eater father had something to do with it. No matter what the case, she was really liking the change. It was refreshing after years of abuse and torment. She went back to her reading, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Draco looked up and saw the sleeping Gryffindor, and considered waking her up to send her to her room. He changed his mind, she looked so peaceful lying there he didn't want to disturb her. He summoned a blanket from her room and laid it gently over her, and then went back to his couch and summoned another blanket for himself. He looked back over at Hermione and wondered how he could have ever thought that he hated her. They had so much in common, and he had to admit she was hot this year. He smiled once again, and turned over and drifted off to sleep.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I appreciate the encouragement. Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I had finals to take, but now the semester is over, and I have a week break before I start spring semester. Hope you enjoyed the chappie. Please continue to review.


	3. Fights and Friendships

Disclaimer: Once again the only thing that belongs to me is the plot, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione woke up the next morning, and pulled the blanket over her head to block out the sun. She opened her eyes and saw that she was sleeping on the couch in the common room. 'How did I get this blanket on me. I don't remember getting up.' she thought to herself. She rolled over and looked around the room. She saw Draco asleep on the couch across from her. 'Did he get my blanket for me? I can't imagine him doing that. Maybe I did it, and just don't remember.' She looked at her watch. It was 9:30 she rolled off the couch and got ready to get in the shower. She wanted to make it down in time for breakfast this morning.

She finished up with her shower and slipped into her favorite outfit. A black see through tube top with a black lace bra underneath, and a pair of black low rise pants. She went to the mirror and took out her wand and magically dried her hair. It now fell in curly black ringlets, perfectly framing her face. She did another spell to put on her makeup, and walked out of the bathroom. She was going to need to hurry to get down in time for breakfast. Draco was still sleeping on the couch in the common room when she came down. She thought about waking him up for breakfast, but thought better of it. She didn't want to disturb him.

She left the portrait hole, closing it quietly behind her. She walked down to the great hall and stopped by the Gryffindor table to greet her friends. "Hey guys. Good morning. How was your first night back?" She sat down for a second to visit before going to her table at the front of the room.

"Good morning Hermione. How was your first night with the ferret? He didn't do anything to hurt you did he?" Ron greeted his friend. "We had a great first day back. I already beat Harry at about 10 games of wizard's chess."

"Malfoy is fine. We actually didn't fight at all, even about the colors for the common room. It was very weird really. Is that all that you boys ever do is play wizard's chess?" Hermione answered all of his questions. Shaking her head at how predictable her best friend could be.

"No we don't only play wizard's chess. Tonight we are holding quidditch tryouts. We have quite a few spaces to fill this year. Since I'm the new captain I have a lot of work ahead of me this year. Why aren't you filling your plate 'Mione?" Harry added in.

"I can't stay long I have to go up to the new heads table to eat. They set up a special table up next to the teachers for the new heads. It should be just me today, when I left the common room Malfoy was still asleep on the couch."

"You should have hexed him 'Mione, then maybe he wouldn't wake up all day and you wouldn't have to put up with him. It really is horrible that you have to stay in the same room with him. I don't envy you at all," Harry gave her a very sympathetic look.

"As long as he stays out of my way I'll stay out of his, though I don't know how that will happen. We have to sit together at meals, share a common room and a bathroom, and we have all of our classes together. He's going into a career at the ministry as well. Dumbledore also wants us to be paired up for all group projects. This is going to be one long bloody year. Well I'm off to my table. Maybe I'll stop by the Lion's Den later tonight and we can visit. Talk to you guys later." Hermione stood up and started to walk up to the front of the room to the heads table.

Ron shook his head. "It's mental what Dumbledore is doing to poor 'Mione. I would like to see him share a room with his worst enemy. She can't even get away from him at meals or classes either. That's really rough. Poor 'Mione." He didn't dwell on it long before shoveling more food into his mouth. Ron always ate like he hadn't had anything to eat in days.

Hermione had finished breakfast, and made a quick stop at the library to check out a couple books on ministry jobs. She walked back to the portrait and said the password. When she walked in Draco wasn't on the couch anymore, but she could hear water running in the bathroom. She took one of the books and went over to lay on the couch and start to do some research. She knew she wanted to work for the ministry, but she didn't know which department.

Draco stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around himself. He walked out of the bathroom to go to his room and grab some clothes. He was shocked to see that Hermione had returned. He didn't hear her come in. He was happy to see that she was reading, this would give him a chance to sneak back to his room to get dressed before she saw him. Too late. Hermione peered over her book and smiled at him blushing a deep red. Draco smiled quickly and headed straight for his room. In two minutes he was back in the common room wearing loose fitting jeans, and a Slytherin t-shirt. He walked over and flopped down on his couch. He was hungry, but he knew that he had already missed breakfast. He would ask the house elves to send something up in a little bit. Right now he just wanted to relax and enjoy the warmth of the fire that was already burning in the fireplace.

Hermione set her book down on the couch next to her and turned to look at her new roommate. She wanted to ask him about the blanket, but she didn't know what to say. "Um...Malfoy? Did you get my blanket for me last night? I woke up this morning and couldn't remember how it got there."

"Yeah I summoned it down here for you last night. I figured it would get cold in here, and I couldn't just let you freeze. It was no big deal," he answered without even looking at her.

She smiled to herself. He had never done anything that nice for her before. "Thanks. I think that you missed breakfast. You might want to go to the kitchenette and see if they sent anything up to our rooms." She couldn't think of anything more to say, so she turned over and picked up her book again.

"Yeah I forgot that we had our own private kitchen," Draco replied. He got up and walked over to the kitchen and pulled a jug of pumpkin juice from the refrigerator. He poured himself a glass and grabbed a muffin, and walked back over to the couch. He sat down and looked at Hermione. 'Always reading. That girl never knows how to kick back and have fun. Hmm...stupid little mudblood.' "You know Granger we haven't even started classes yet this term. Don't you ever do anything but read. What's the matter Potty and the Weasel too busy for their little mudblood friend this year?" He smirked at the hurt look on her face.

"What are you doing hanging around here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be down in the Snake Pit snogging Pugface Parkinson or something? Don't tell me she finally realized that you are nothing but a disgusting little ferret." Hermione could feel her face getting hot with anger, but she managed to give him a smirk that rivaled his own.

"What do you know about Parkinson? Besides, for your information I would rather snog a hippogriff then that skanky whore. For a pureblood, Parkinson is just barely a step up from a filthy little mudblood like you. I've got better things to do with my time then snog with that cow."

"Oh that's right you are the Slytherin sex god, you can have any skanky whore that you want. Of course you can't get anyone besides those Slytherin twits. Nobody else in this school would sink so low as to snog someone as vile as you." She stood up to march off to her room, but Draco grabbed her and turned her around.

"Your just jealous Granger. You wish that you could snog with someone even have as good-looking as me. You told me on the train that you thought that I had a sexy bod." He sneered.

"Even if you were the most gorgeous man on Earth, which you are not, I would still never touch you with a ten foot pole."

"Oh please, you know you want me Granger, I can see it in your eyes."

"You are despicable if there is any kind of look in my eyes it is just pure hatred. You are the most loathsome person on the planet to me and I despise the very sight of you. If I didn't have to share this common room with you, I would do everything in my power to never have to look at you." She was really mad now, and she tried to walk away, but Draco was just getting started. He still had a hold of her arm, and he wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"You can't pretend to hide your feelings from me Her...Granger. Your emotions show in everything that you do. I can tell the way that you look at me. When I look into your eyes I see anger, but there is no hate. If you don't want people to be able to read you like an open book, you should try not to mask your emotions better." He couldn't believe that he had almost called her by her first name. He knew that he didn't hate her anymore, but she was still a Gryffindor, and she was still a mudblood, and he couldn't get mixed up with someone like her.

Hermione looked taken aback. 'Did he almost say my name? And why is he looking at me like he can see right through to my soul? How does he know that I don't hate him anymore? How could I hate him after all that he did to help during the war? I was hoping this year he would be different, but he's just the same as always.' "Listen Malfoy, you did a lot to help our side during the war. I thought that maybe you had changed or something. I guess I was wrong. No I don't hate you anymore, but I don't really like you right now either. Showing emotion is not a crime you know. Now would you please get your bloody hands off of me so I can go to my room?" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she didn't want him to see her cry. She tried hard to fight them back down, but she could tell that it wasn't going to work. The first tears started to spill down her cheeks. She looked down to the ground embarrassed and ashamed of herself for showing her feelings in front of Malfoy.

He loosened his grip on her arm, but didn't let go. 'Damn here comes the water works. Got why do I have to be such a dickhead.' "Look Granger I'm sorry ok. I have changed a lot, but I'm still a Slytherin pureblood, and you are still a Gryffindor mud...um...muggle born. What do you expect me to do? Please don't cry." He couldn't stand the sight of a woman crying. Without thinking he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She was surprised, but she wrapped her arms around him too, and cried into his chest. She couldn't believe that she had gotten so worked up over what he had said to her, she usually didn't let him affect her this way, but this year was different. He had showed that he could be nice. She felt herself being led over to the couch, and she didn't refuse. She sat down and slowly lifted her head. "Dra...Malfoy, I'm not asking for you to be my best friend, I just thought that maybe under the circumstances we could set our differences aside. We're stuck together for the rest of the year, and I think it would be better for both us if we at least tried to be friends."

"I can't guarantee that will work, but I guess if you are willing to put in the effort, I could too. Lets try to start over." He reached out his hand to her. "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Draco."

Hermione eyed his hand at first like she didn't trust him, then took it and gave it a small shake. "I'm Hermione it's nice to meet you...Draco." She reached up with her other hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up to see a genuine smile on Draco's face, and she smiled back.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I know that I've been a complete arse over the years, but I really have changed, and I want to change even more. Please except my apology and let's try to be friends. Would you like some pumpkin juice? I'm going to the kitchen for a refill." He stood up and grabbed his empty glass and started to head for the kitchen.

"Yes thank you Draco, that would be nice. I suppose I should apologize too. Even though I didn't start it, I didn't really go out of my way to be nice to you either. I'm sorry. I would really like it if we could be friends."

Draco sat back down next to her and handed her the glass. He smiled again, and she returned it. 'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. I know that she is different from me, but I can't deny how beautiful she has become this year. Besides I don't have to answer to my father anymore. Maybe this friendship will blossom into something more. I can't say that I wouldn't like to snog with Hermione some day.'

Hermione could feel that he was still looking at her, but she didn't return the look. She just continued to drink her pumpkin juice and think. 'I can't believe that he actually made the offer to become friends. He really seemed sincere. I hope so, I know that he has changed a lot over the past year. Maybe one day we'll be more then friends. I must say that I feel like I could get lost forever in those eyes of his. Oh well, let's just take this slow. Friends is better than nothing right. I wouldn't want to scare him away. What if he doesn't think of me like that.'

They both sat like that for a while before Hermione remembered that she told Ron and Harry that she would visit them in the Lion's Den. "Hey Draco, thanks for the juice. I'm going to go visit some friends at Gryffindor tower. I'll see you at lunch ok?"

"Huh...Oh yeah see you at lunch. I should go to the Snake Pit and pay Blaise a visit anyways. Later Hermione." With that they both set their glasses down and walked out through the portrait hole, each heading in the direction of their old common room.

I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it kind of makes Draco seem like Jekyll and Hyde, but I didn't want to make it seem like he just changed over night. Please review. I will hopefully be updating either tomorrow or Wednesday.


	4. A Confession, and a Close Call

Disclaimer: Once again the only thing that belongs to me is the plot, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione walked up to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password, chocolate frogs, and walked through as the hole opened up. Everyone turned to see who walked in, and Ron, Harry, and Ginny jumped up and ran to greet her.

"Hey 'Mione. We were hoping that you would come down soon. I've been stuck watching these two play wizard's chess for over an hour. Little annoying really. What have you been up to?" Ginny was happy for something to distract the boys from their never ending game.

"Oh the usual, catching up on some reading. You know me," Hermione left out her conversation with Draco. Ginny wouldn't mind, but Harry and Ron would be furious. She decided that telling them that her and Draco had come to a mutual agreement to be friends would not be a smart choice.

"Hermione classes haven't even started yet! I haven't even looked at my books. In fact they are still buried in the bottom of my trunk. You are mental, you realize that don't you," Ron wasn't really surprised to hear that Hermione had been reading, but he always had to make fun of her for it.

"I wasn't reading school books Ronald. Besides it beats playing a dumb game day in and day out. It's a beautiful day out, I'm surprised that you're not out on the quidditch pitch getting in some flying practice."

"She's right Harry lets get down there and get some flying in before lunch. I can't wait to get back out there on the pitch." Ron's eyes lit up at the thought of quidditch.

"You don't mind do you 'Mione?" Harry didn't want her to be upset if they left when she came to visit.

"Just go. I don't mind. I'll catch up with Ginny on all of the girl talk that we've been missing out on. You boys have fun." Hermione laughed at the excited look on their faces as she gave them permission to leave.

"Thanks 'Mione!" they said in unison running toward the portrait hole.

As soon as the boys left the room Hermione and Ginny went to sit in their favorite chairs by the fire and were joined by Lavender and Parvati. Right away Lavender started in on Hermione getting to live with Draco. "What's he like Hermione? He is so cute. You are so lucky you get to live with him. What does he wear to bed? Don't you think that he's just to die for?"

"Slow down Lavender. Draco is fine. Yes he's cute. I wouldn't really call myself lucky, we've never really gotten along. I don't think it matters what he wears to bed, and I don't think that any guy is to die for," Hermione laughed at her boy crazy friend. "I think that covered all of your questions. Is there anything else that you would like to know?"

"Oh come on Hermione, you have to give me something more than that. He's the hottest guy in the whole school. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin sex god. What's his room like? What does he sleep in? Come on Hermione I need details." Lavender couldn't contain herself, she was just dying to know.

"Ok Ok. I've never seen his room, so that will remain a mystery. I've only lived with him for a day, but he slept in a pair of green silk boxers. That's really all that I know. I haven't talked to him much. Draco's not really Mr. Social."

"You saw him in his boxers. Oh Merlin! Hermione you are so lucky! Can we have a sleep over at your place soon?"

"Would you back off Lavender. Give the girl some room to breathe. Hermione I'm happy that things don't seem to be too horrible for you living with Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret. Speaking of which when did you start calling Malfoy Draco?" Ginny had a curious look on her face. Hermione was one of her best friends, and she had never seen Hermione so calm when the topic was Malfoy.

"It really isn't as bad as I thought that it was going to be. I'm really relieved. So far we've only gotten into one real fight. I started calling him Draco when we decided to start over and attempt to be civil, and when he started calling me Hermione." Hermione said this like it was completely normal.

"Hermione are you insane? We're talking about Malfoy here. He has treated you, me, Harry and Ron like trash from the bloody beginning. You can't possibly think that he's serious about being friends. He's never been nice a day in his life." Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I thought that you would understand Gin. Merlin, it's amazing how much you just sounded like Ron. I really think Draco has changed. Look at all that he did for the order during the war. He turned in his father as well as several other deatheaters. We couldn't have won the war without him. I think that he deserves a chance to prove that he's different." Hermione was surprised, this was not the reaction she expected from Ginny.

"I know that he helped out during the war, but that doesn't change the fact that he has been a prat for the past 6 years. Listen 'Mione I trust your judgement, I just don't want you to get hurt. Just be careful. If you think he's changed, I'm willing to give him a chance, but if I were you I wouldn't mention this to Harry and Ron. I don't think they will be anywhere near as understanding as me. Especially Ron, you know his temper."

"Thank you so much Ginny. You don't know how much it means to have somebody on my side. Besides what harm can it be, it's only a friendship." Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's time for lunch we better get down to the great hall."

"Yeah if I don't get down there now Ron will have eaten all of the good stuff." Ginny laughed and stood up to walk to lunch with Hermione.

When they got to the great hall Hermione walked towards the front of the room to the head's table. Draco was already there when she sat down. "Hey Draco. How did your visit to the Snake Pit go?"

"Not bad. You know Blaise has the hots for the little Weaslette? Apparently he's liked her ever since the beginning of the year. He's got it pretty bad." Draco smirked and laughed.

"Really? I thought that it was against the rules for a Slytherin to like a Gryffindor. We even have to keep our friendship quiet because it would cause a fight. Is he planning on doing anything about it? I could find out what Ginny thinks of him."

"Most Slytherins have at one time had a thing for a Gryffindor, we just try to ignore the feelings. We are superior you know." He laughed at the look of disgust on Hermione's face. "Relax Hermione I'm only kidding. I think that it would be great if you found out if the little Weaslette likes him. We can play matchmakers and get them together."

Hermione punched him on the arm for the superior comment, and laughed. "We Gryffindors are obviously the superior ones. We do win the house cup every year. Not to mention the quidditch cup as well. I'll talk to Ginny first chance I get. I think that it would be cute a Gryffindor and a Slytherin couple. Wouldn't that start some rumors."

Draco looked at her and smiled while pulling off a piece of his roll and throwing it at her. She got a shocked expression on her face and threw her whole roll at him. They both broke into fits of laughter. They stopped when they noticed a lot of the eyes in the room were turned to them. Draco instantly replaced his laughter with his signature smirk, and Hermione went back to quietly eating her food. "We really need to be more careful in public. That was close." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded, finished her food, and stood to leave. "Don't ever call me that again Malfoy! You loathsome little pile of hippogriff dropings!" She winked at him to let him know that she was just putting on a show and stormed out of the room.

"Why would I want to talk to you anyways? You don't even deserve to be in this school, why don't you go back with the rest of the muggles where you belong!" He pushed his chair out, and stood up and walked out of the hall as well.

Draco walked through the portrait hole into the head common room after wandering for a while outside. He didn't want to head directly to his dorm because it would be suspicious if he followed Hermione after their "fight" at lunch. Hermione was on the couch in the common room reading a book, as usual. "Great acting earlier in the hall. You even had me convinced there for a minute. Don't you ever stop reading and just hang out and have fun?"

"You weren't too bad yourself. Thank you for refraining from using the word mudblood Draco. I really appreciate it. Yes I do have fun, but I was supposed to be mad, so I couldn't really go out and act like nothing happened."

"Hey you know what we should do. This is our only free day before we start classes. We should go to Hogsmeade. I want to check out the new brooms, and since we are heads, we have permission to go to Hogsmeade as long as it doesn't affect our school work. Come on what do you say? I might even think about buying you a butterbeer."

Hermione thought for a moment, and decided that she wanted to check out the book store for any new deliveries since her last visit. "Sounds great. How are we going to get there without it looking suspicious? We can't very well walk out of the castle together and head to Hogsmeade."

"You're a witch Hermione. Use your head. We don't need to walk there, we just need a room with a fire, which we have, and a little bit of floo powder, which we also have. I'm just going to run up and grab some money, I'll be back in a minute." Draco ran up the steps to his dorm. He grabbed his money pouch, and shoved it in his pocket. He then stopped to examine himself in the mirror. His feet were all muddy from walking around the grounds. He quickly did a spell to clean himself up, ran his fingers through his hair, and went down to meet Hermione. "All set Hermione?"

"All set. Where should we floo to, the Three Broomsticks, or Honeyduke,s?"

"Three Broomsticks I could really use a butterbeer. Ladies first." He motioned towards the fireplace.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, tossed it in the fire screamed Three Broomsticks, and disappeared. Draco followed right behind her.

Well there is another chapter done. I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks again to all of my reviewers. I appreciate the support.


	5. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione stepped gracefully out of the fire place at the three broomsticks. She glanced down and noticed that she had some fire place ashes on her clothes. She did a quick cleaning spell, and turned to wait for Draco to arrive. In less than a minute he walked out of the fire and performed a cleaning spell on himself as well, and they both walked over to a table and waited for Madam Rosmerta to come take their order.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, and... Miss Granger. Umm...I'm sorry...what can I get for you this evening?" Madam Rosmerta greeted them, a little shocked at the odd couple.

"Good evening Madam Rosmerta I'd like a butterbeer please," Hermione smiled shyly.

"Same for me please, and a fire whiskey," Draco replied. He flashed his signature smirk, and Madam Rosmerta left to get their drinks.

"Don't you think that fire whiskey is a little strong to be drinking the day before classes start. I really think that you should just stick to the butterbeer," Hermione looked at him critically.

"Oh come on live a little. I bet you've never even tried a fire whiskey before. You should try it, it might help you loosen up a bit."

"I'm plenty loose thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"You're not afraid are you Miss Granger?" Draco smirked at her. He knew she didn't back down from challenges, it was the Gryffindor in her.

"Fine then will you be a gentleman and go up to the bar and request another fire whiskey. I won't let you think for one second that I'm afraid of anything that you're not."

"I will gladly go up there, you better not run away while I'm gone. I know where you live."

"Just get the drinks will you?"

"OK, ok I'm going. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Draco came back to the table a few minutes later with not two fire whiskeys, but four fire whiskeys and two butterbeers floating on a tray in front of him. "I took the liberty of ordering you two, since you're not scared." Draco couldn't help but snigger at the look on her face.

"If I didn't know better Draco, I would think that you were trying to get me drunk. I know that you have more sense then that though. You would have to answer to Harry and Ron if I showed up to classes tomorrow hung over and told them that you spiked my evening cup of tea."

"I'm surprised at your insinuation I would never get Hermione 'Pride of Gryffindor' drunk." Draco picked up one of the fire whiskeys and downed it in two swallows, and looked at Hermione. "Well, I'm one ahead of you. Drink up."

Hermione reached for a fire whiskey and took a small sip. She knew why they called it fire whiskey, it seemed to burn all the way down her throat. She didn't want Draco to see her hesitate and think she was weak, so she quickly took another larger drink. She finished it off and placed the glass back on the table wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Draco was visibly impressed, "What would the great Potter think if he knew his pure, sweet, innocent best friend was drinking fire whiskey with his arch nemesis?"

"Harry doesn't know everything that I do. He's not my father, or even my brother, he's just my friend, I don't need to answer to him. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm impressed I would never have expected this behavior from you Miss Granger. I find it rather shocking that you would even consider being out of the school the day before classes start with the likes of me."

"I'm not the same little shy girl with the bushy hair and the oversized boy clothes. I've grown up a lot. Besides it's not like we're breaking any rules or anything. I'm surprised you are out here in public with a 'mudblood' like me."

"Toucher. I guess we've both grown up a lot over the years. I'm not the arrogant little prat that I used to be. Oh, by the way, drinking fire whiskey, at night, off of school grounds, without permission, is breaking the rules. I forgot to mention that we need permission to leave the grounds. Oops."

"I know the rules as well as you do, I am head girl you know. It's ok for the heads to leave on days when they do not have classes. And, since school has yet to start we are therefore not breaking the rules. Also fire whiskey, and butterbeer are legal drinks for people of our age, so indulging in a few drinks now and then is also not a violation of the rules."

Draco raised his second glass of fire whiskey. "Here's to your anal retentive attention to details. It's a little annoying really, did you know?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes I know," she too lifted her fire whiskey. "To your wonderful performance as a ferret in fourth year, I'll never forget the way you bounced down the hall."

"Fine, not my choice of toasts, but I'll drink to it anyway. I'm bloody thirsty. Cheers." He lifted his glass and clinked Hermione's with it, and drank it down.

Hermione drank her's down as well and was thankful to move on to the butterbeer. She thought about what all of her friends might be doing right now back up at the school. She figured Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess. That's all those boys ever did. She was happy to be out doing something besides spending her evening watching Harry get stomped on by Ron over and over again. She grabbed her butterbeer and took a long swallow. She heard someone walk up to the table, and looked to see Madam Rosmerta placing four more fire whiskies on the table. Hermione didn't have a very high tolerance for alcohol, and she was worried that she was going to regret taking this trip when classes came tomorrow.

Draco watched the expression on Hermione's face and smirked to himself. He knew that she wouldn't be able to handle all of that alcohol without becoming drunk. He slid her a fire whiskey and picked up one himself and downed it. He then chased it with a couple swallows of butterbeer. "Once again I believe I'm one ahead of you. You sure that you can handle it?"

"Of course I can," Hermione picked up the fire whiskey drank it down and then gave him a look that said that she would not be so easily beaten. She then picked up the second fire whiskey drank it down and went back to enjoying her butterbeer.

Draco couldn't believe how determined she was. He picked up his last fire whiskey and finished it off. He then drank down the butterbeer. "Well, should I order some more, or would you like to get going? I still want to check out the brooms before the store closes."

Hermione was relieved to have an excuse to refuse more drinks. "We should get going, I want to stop at the bookshop, and I also want to look for a new quill."

Draco stood up and went to the counter to pay. He came back with two butterbeers in his hands. "For the road."

Hermione hesitantly took the butterbeer, she was already feeling a little tipsy when she stood up. The room was spinning a little and she was afraid she would lose her balance if she wasn't too careful.

They left the Three Broomsticks and went their separate ways to get the shopping done sooner. They met back up at the fireplace with their purchases and got ready to floo back to their common room. Draco had purchased a new broom servicing kit, and the latest racing broom the Thunder Bolt. It was a much faster modal than the Firebolt. Hermione had gotten a couple books on advanced charms, and a new ostrich feather quill, and a self-replenishing bottle of ink.

They each stepped into the floo power and ended up in the head common room. Draco went first this time because he couldn't wait to get back to check out his new broom. When Hermione arrived in the common room fire she stumbled out of the fireplace and landed with a thud on the rug. Draco sniggered inwardly and went over to help her to the couch.

She wrapped her arm around his neck for support and he helped her walk over and sit down. She looked up at him with a dazed look in her eyes. "Hi," she said.

"Hi. You feeling ok? Maybe we shouldn't have drank so much." Draco felt slightly remorseful for getting her drunk.

She smiled up at him. "I'm just fine, thank you. I've never felt better. I'm just wondering why I never knew you were a twin."

"A twin. What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and your handsome brother there," Hermione pointed just to Draco's left.

I think she's seeing double, that is not a good sign. "Maybe you should lie down, you're not seeing clearly."

"Maybe you're right. Will you and your brother sit and talk to me?"

"Hermione you know I'm an only child, but I'll sit with you if you want. Just don't throw up on me or anything."

"You know, you're not as evil as I always thought you were. When you're not being a prick, you're actually kind of sexy."

"Thanks. I guess. Maybe I should help you upstairs, you really need to get some sleep."

"No I want to stay here for now. I like looking at you... I mean talking to you...or something."

"Fine, just stay here for a minute I'm going to go get you something to drink."

"I don't want anything more to drink. I know your reputation, and I will not allow you to get me drunk and take advantage of me."

"I have never gotten anyone drunk and taken advantage of them. What have you heard about me?" He walked back over to her with a mug of hot coffee in his hand. "Don't worry it's just coffee. Here drink it, it will make you feel better."

"Like you don't know about your reputation. Everyone knows that you are the Slytherin sex god. You've been with practically every girl in our year."

"Don't always believe everything that you hear Granger. Rumors can be deceiving. Maybe you should verify the facts before you make assumptions about people." He was actually kind of hurt that she would imply that he was trying to take advantage of her. "I haven't slept with every girl in our year, and I wouldn't want to. I have too much respect for myself to just screw anyone who is willing."

"If you're so innocent then why are there so many rumors about it?"

"I have a reputation to uphold. I made Pansy tell some girls that I we had sex, and she sort of blew it out of proportion. I didn't complain because I liked the attention it got me. I'm not a man whore."

"You mean to tell me the infamous Slytherin sex god is a virgin?" Hermione couldn't believe that all she had heard over the years had been lies.

"I never said that, I just said that I didn't shag almost every girl in our year."

"Well, I'm sorry I misjudged you. So if all that I've ever heard about you is a lie, tell me something true about you. I don't really know you at all."

"I can see that the coffee is working for you. I put a little potion in it that lessens the effects of alcohol. I'm not sure I trust opening up to you. We've only been friends for a couple days. If I'm going to talk, you need to talk to and promise that nothing said leaves this room. I'm going to put a spell on you, so that I know if anything does."

"I won't tell, but you are more than welcome to cast the spell, as long as I can put one on you too."

"Fair enough, but I make no promises that I will answer your questions. I'm not good at opening up to people."

"Fair enough. I just don't like walking into friendships blindly. I think that it's important that I know a little about you. Everything that I thought that I knew seems to have all been some facade. You don't have to answer everything, if something is too personal, or it's a touchy subject just tell me and I'll stop asking about it. I'm an open book, I don't think that there is much that you don't already know about me, but I'll tell you as long as it's not too personal."

Draco cast a spell on each of them. "Now if either of us blabs what we hear tonight writing will appear on the hand of the other alerting them to what is being said. Now what do you want to know about me?"

"Have you ever had a serious relationship with a girl?"

"Only once it was kind of a summer romance after fourth year. She goes to a wizard school in America. She was on vacation with her family. Have you ever had a serious relationship with a guy?"

"No, I've never even had a boyfriend, aside from Krum. He wasn't exactly great company, and we never became too close. Did you love the girl?"

"No. I've never loved anyone like that. It was just nice to have someone to talk to. What about Weasley? I figured you and him had something going. It's obvious that he wants there to be more between you."

"Ron and I are just friends. He did tell me that he had feelings for me, but I told him that I didn't look at him that way. We decided maintaining our friendship was more important. Ron's not really my type. How serious was your relationship if there was no love?"

"She was my first and only...partner. There wasn't love, but there was a mutual respect. She comes from a wealthy purebred family, and our parents liked seeing us together. How far have you been with a guy?"

"Just a kiss with Krum. He tried to feel me up, and I slapped him. I don't think that is something you do with someone you barely know. That's really sad that you're first time was out of mutual respect. Do you regret it at all?"

"Not really. It was nice. I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Haven't you ever wanted to be close to someone? I mean you can't tell me that you have never wanted to get closer to a guy."

"I never said that I wasn't ever physically attracted to someone in that way, I just don't put myself in a situation where I may get carried away and lose my self-control, and self-respect. I want to wait until I meet the right guy before I get intimate. Have you ever liked anyone here at school?"

"It must be nice to be able to control yourself if you are attracted to someone. It's a lot harder for guys. Yes, I have liked girls here at school. There are a lot of girls that I find physically attractive here, and I could "take advantage" of any of them. They would be more than willing, but I don't want to be with a mindless idiot who is just with me because of what I am instead of who I am. Do you think that you've ever met a guy that comes close to the right guy?"

"That's really great Draco. I'm impressed, I really thought that you would enjoy the fact that you are every girl's fantasy. You should hear the way that they talk about you, you would think that you were god's gift to all womenkind."

"Every girl's fantasy huh? Gee, I didn't know you looked at me that way. I can't imagine the pure Hermione having a fantasy about anyone, especially me. I'm flattered really."

"I'm not a complete prude you know. Besides when I said every girl I didn't mean me. I meant all of the shallow, superficial girls who are only interested in your body and you good looks."

"Oh...I see, so you do have fantasies. Who would have thought, although you don't look quite as pure this year. The summer has been good to you. And thanks I know I'm good looking." He gave her an arrogant little smirk.

"You are insufferably conceited, you know that. Some girls aren't interested in all of your physical charms. And what have appearances got to do with purity? I'm still as "pure" as I've always been, nothing changed over the summer. I just outgrew my old look, and I wanted a change. Is that a crime?"

"No it's not a crime. Especially when the results turn out as good as they did. What are all of my "physical charms"? I wasn't aware that I had so many. Please enlighten me."

"If I'm not mistaken Mr. Malfoy that was too compliments in a row about my new look. Don't ask me to point out your charms, with your ego I'm sure that you know exactly what those are." She looked up and gazed into his grey-blue eyes. They really were almost hypnotic, she felt like she could just look into them all day. She wondered how she never realized it before.

Draco didn't answer for a moment, he just gazed into her chocolate colored eyes. She really did have beautiful eyes. He noticed again that twinkle that he saw on the train. He glanced away, trying to pull himself out of the trance that they were putting him in. "I know I'm charming, but it's always nice to hear anyways. Since this conversation doesn't leave this room, I didn't figure that a small compliment on your new look would be a problem. I already told you on the train that I liked the new look. I am a guy you know, it's hard for me not to notice a beaut...ahem...pretty girl when I see one."

Hermione could feel her heart beating in her chest. Draco Malfoy had almost called her beautiful. She looked up and gave him a shy smile, and looked at the clock on the wall above his head. "Oh Merlin! It's 1:30 in the morning. We better get to bed. Thanks for the talk...it was...nice." She gave him another smile, and stood up. She felt really dizzy and immediately sat back down.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to help you to your room, or do you just want to sleep down here?"

"I think that I'll just sleep down here. I don't even feel like moving. I'm so sleepy."

Draco took out his wand and summoned a blanket and went to hand it to Hermione when he realized she was already asleep. He shook his head. She was sitting at an odd angle, and she still had her clothes from the day on, and her shoes. He walked over and slid her shoes off. And laid her out flat on the couch. He then covered her up with the blanket and turned to go up to his room. "Thanks Draco." He turned once more, and nodded that he had heard her, and went up to his room to change for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I decided not to do summer classes, so I should be able to post more regularly now. I hope you like it. I wanted this chapter to be about them getting to know each other. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Flying and Fighting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. She rolled over rubbing her eyes and started to sit up. She got a sharp pain in her head and laid back down. She glanced over toward the kitchen area and saw Draco there pouring a cup of coffee. She groaned and put her hands up to rub her head. She felt like there were a million cornish pixies dancing around in her head wearing high heels.

Draco heard the movement from the couch. He turned around and half-smiled when he saw Hermione gripping her head. "Good morning. I made some coffee and got the kitchens to send up some breakfast. I didn't want to wake you to go down to the Great Hall. How are you feeling this morning, aside from the massive headache."

"I feel horrible, and please stop screaming. I'm right here." Hermione sat up and tried to ignore the pounding in her head. She started to feel a little nauseous. She gripped her stomach and took a couple deep breaths to calm herself.

"I wasn't yelling, it just seems that way because you have a hangover." He brought her a cup of coffee and a plate of food. "Here drink this it will help a little, though I'm afraid it won't take care of it completely. There isn't really a spell that I can use to help you out. Since they look at hangovers as self-inflicted sickness, they think that the person should deal with the pain. Here, at least try to eat a little. Classes start in an hour."

"I can't even stand looking at the food. I don't think that I'll be drinking again for a long time. Thank you for the coffee and everything. I'll try to eat something." She took a small drink of the coffee and felt her stomach do a couple flip flops. She glanced at the plate, and decided that a nice slice of toast wouldn't hurt. She picked one up and took a small nibble.

"Listen, I'm going to go get in the shower and get ready for classes. Just try to eat something. I'm sorry that I took you drinking. Next time maybe we'll just stick to the butterbeer."

"Next time?" Hermione couldn't believe that he was being so nice about it. She figured that he would laugh at her intolerance for alcohol. She looked up at him and saw him half-smiling. She was surprised not to see his usual signature smirk. "Since when did you become so nice?"

"I can go back to being mean if you prefer. I just feel bad because it's my fault that you got drunk last night."

"It's not your fault Draco. I'm a big girl, I could have said no. I wanted to try something different, and now I know that drinking isn't for me." She smiled up at him and took another drink of her coffee. It really did seem to make her feel a little better. "Go get ready, don't be late for classes on my account."

"I won't be late, and neither will you. Eat your breakfast and get ready. How would it look if the head boy and girl were late for their first day of classes? Which class do we have first anyways?"

"Advanced Charms with Flitwick.. Then our only other class today is Diplomacy with Turner. I can't wait to start that class. It's going to be our most important class for a job with the Ministry." Hermione finished her coffee and her second piece of toast. "Well I'm going to go get ready. We only have a half hour to make it to Flitwick's now."

"See you there."

"Yeah, see you there."

Hermione walked into the Charms classroom to find Draco already there. She was about to walk over to a seat next to a hufflepuff girl that she recognized when Professor Flitwick directed her to the seat next to Draco. "Please sit next to Mr. Malfoy. He will be your partner this term, Miss Granger."

Hermione gave Draco a fake scowl and threw herself into the seat next to him. She turned and gave him a half smile. "If we're going to be working together Malfoy, you better not sluff off this term. I won't have a bloody ferret like you messing up my high marks."

"Listen Granger, I'm not happy about having to work with the Gryffindor know-it-all either, and I would prefer if you didn't address me unless necessary. I don't associate with people who I find inferior." He then flashed her a softened version of his normal smirk.

Flitwick stepped up onto his pile of books and cleared his throat to get the classes attention, and then commenced with the lesson.

They didn't spend the first day reviewing as they had in the past, they jumped right into new charms, and left the class with a great deal of homework.

Hermione couldn't wait to get to her common room to get started on the three rolls of parchment that was due next week. She was happy that her next class wasn't until after lunch, giving her plenty of time to get some work done before heading to the Great Hall. She reached the portrait of Professor Binns, said the password, and walked through dropping her bag on the floor in front of the couch and pulling out her quill and parchment. She glanced up when she heard the portrait swing open.

"Don't tell me you intend to spend the day in here doing your homework for next week. We have loads of time to get it done. You really are a workaholic, you know that don't you?" Draco couldn't suppress the smile that was threatening to appear.

Hermione glanced up at him and was about to protest when she saw that he was actually smiling. "I figured that it was best to just get started on it and get it over with. Besides, all of my friends have classes right now. Harry and Ron are in their classes for auror training, and Ginny is only in her sixth year, so she has classes all day long."

"Ah...I see. Feeling any better?"

"Yes actually I think that the coffee and breakfast this morning really helped. Thanks again for that."

"No problem. Don't even mention it. So what do you and Potty and the Weasel usually do for fun?"

"_Harry_, _Ron_, and I usually sit around and talk, or they play wizard's chess and Ginny and I watch. Why?"

"I was just trying to picture what little Miss Hermione does for fun besides homework. Do you honestly enjoy sitting around and watching those two dumb gits play chess? Sounds like loads of fun."

"No, if you must know it is not the most fun thing in the world to do, but I'm sure it beats terrorizing people with the two big oafs that you call friends. I just enjoy spending time with my friends. When I'm not with them, I'm either listening to music, or reading. Is that ok with you, your highness?"

"Whoa! Take it easy. I didn't mean it like that. I just was trying to figure out why you are always sitting around with your nose in a book. I know that you know how to have fun, the tattoos, and the piercing proves that. I just think that people would enjoy being around you more if you lightened up and enjoyed yourself once in a while."

"Gee thanks for the advice. Like you have so many friends yourself. People are only nice to you because of what you are, not who you are."

"Never mind, that's the last time that I try to help you Granger. So much for this friendship of ours. I honestly wasn't trying to be an arse, but apparently that's all that I'll ever be to you." Draco turned and was getting ready to storm off to his room.

"Draco...wait. I'm sorry. I know that you really are trying. I guess I'm just still not feeling all that well. My head is starting to hurt again. I know that you are just trying to help, it's just that I think that I am a fun person to be around. I may not play quidditch, party, and get drunk, but I still know how to have fun. When I'm not at Hogwarts I hang out with a lot of friends and we go clubbing."

"Clubbing?"

"Yeah, you know, it's where you go and listen to music and dance and stuff. It's really fun."

"I know what clubbing is, I just can't picture you dancing at a club. I'm impressed."

"I love to dance actually. I can't wait until our first ball. Dumbledore said something about meeting with him tomorrow to plan it or something. I hope that it's soon."

"It's probably going to be either Halloween or Christmas time. I know that we'll be having the Yule Ball for sure. Wait...how come I didn't know about this meeting?"

"Dumbledore told me to let you know, and this was the first chance that I got. It's tomorrow after lunch. I think that he said something about October, so I'm guessing it's a Halloween Ball. We're in charge of music and decorations."

"Oh ok. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go outside and enjoy this nice day. Chances are it will be getting cold soon, and I want to enjoy the weather while it lasts. Are you going to stay in here and do your homework, or do you want to come outside?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea for us to go outside together? We're supposed to hate each other."

"We can say that we were told to brainstorm ideas for the upcoming ball. Besides the grounds are huge, what are the odds that we'll see anyone if we go off somewhere. Most people hang by the lake or the greenhouses, we'll just go somewhere else. Come on what do you say?"

"Ok. I'll bring some parchment and a quill, so that it looks like we're actually going to be working on the dance. Only for a while though, I really want to get to work on this essay. I hate falling behind."

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back before you turn into a pumpkin."

"Ok, you lead the way, and remember to act mad. We're not supposed to want to spend time together."

They made it out to the edge of the woods without too many odd glances. They made sure to voice their disgust for each other loudly enough so that people would think they were upset about being forced to spend time together. Draco plopped down on the far end of the forest outskirts, making sure they were a safe distance from Hagrid's hut.

Hermione sat her self down, and looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. She loved days like this. She leaned back on her hands and just enjoyed the feel of the warm breeze. "So what exactly are we doing out here?"

"Just getting you away from studying for a while. What do you want to do?"

"Fly."

"Sorry I didn't bring my broom. Besides I thought that you hated flying. I remember how scared you were first year when we were taking our first flying lessons. It was bloody hilarious."

"I don't mind flying anymore. After flying around on a hippogriff, flying on a broom is much nicer. I like the way that it help make everything seem so simple. You can forget about everything when you are up on a broom."

"So...why don't you try out for the quidditch team, or something?"

"I just like leisure flying, not flying for sport. When I'm on a broom I don't want to have to concentrate on anything."

"Do you own a broom?"

"No, but Harry lets me ride his Firebolt when we are at the Weasley's during the summer."

"Give me a minute, I'll be right back." Draco got up and ran across the grounds towards the broom shed. He was back moments later with his Thunder Bolt. "Well come on show me how good you can fly." He handed the broom to Hermione.

"I'm not the best at flying, I can go in a straight line, and raise and lower a little bit. I'm kind of shaky on turns. I never said I was a good flier, just that I like to fly. Are you sure you want me on your new broomstick? I might end up flying into the whomping willow or something."

"Hmmm...good point. Fine...hop on." He threw one leg over the broom and waited for Hermione to join him.

"Draco I don't think that's a good idea. We'll be seen."

"Have a little faith Hermione, I was going to fly us up over the forest, no one will even notice. Or do you just not trust me?"

"I'm not sure. I think I trust you, but it's risky. We could get caught."

"Last chance, get on, or don't, I'm going flying."

"Fine, but be careful, and only fly over the forest." She swung her leg over the broom behind Draco, and placed her hands nervously on his sides for support.

Draco turned and looked at her, and saw that her face was a light shade of pink. She wouldn't look directly in his eyes. He fought back the urge to smirk, and gave her a reassuring smile instead. "You're going to want to hold on a little tighter than that, this is much faster than the Firebolt that you're used to."

"Um... no thanks, I'm fine, just go."

"Ok, but I warned you." Draco kicked off hard, and they went soaring into the air. Hermione instantly had to wrap her arms tighter around Draco's waist to avoid falling off. Draco smiled to himself. "See I told you, you were going to want to hold on tighter." He leaned forward and the broom sped up even more. He started doing all sorts of twists and turns and swooping in and out of the trees. Hermione held on even tighter and couldn't help but laugh.

"This is so much fun, I'm used to just going as slow as possible in as straight a line as possible." As she said this Draco pulled up on the broom so that they went even higher. They could see the whole grounds from where they were. Hermione looked down at Hagrid's hut and saw too figures walking towards it. She would recognize that red hair anywhere, it was definitely Ron. Which could only mean that the other figure was Harry. "Draco, that's Harry and Ron, hurry, we need to go down in the trees, we can't let them see us. I hope they haven't already noticed. How would I explain this?"

"Relax, they won't be able to tell who it is anyways." He started flying lower down towards the tops of the trees, just in case.

"Maybe we should go back and land. We should probably head in anyways. We don't want it to look suspicious. I feel like just vegging out and taking a nap. All of this excitement really makes me just want to relax."

"What about your homework?"

"I have all week to do it."

"What? I can't believe my ears. You aren't going to worry about your homework tonight. I must be rubbing off on you."

"Haha very funny." They touched down back where they had left Hermione's quill and the parchment. Hermione gathered her stuff and they started to head towards the castle.

"I'm going to run my broom back to the sheds, don't let me catch you up there doing your homework when I get back. Just relax a little."

"I will. Later." Hermione started to walk away towards the castle, when she heard people calling her name. She turned to see Harry and Ron running towards her from Hagrid's hut. 'Oh no, they just saw me with Draco. This can't be good.' "Hey guys. How's Hagrid?"

"Fine. What were you doing with the ferret?" Ron asked as they caught up to her.

"Dumbledore wanted us to brainstorm ideas for the upcoming ball." She tried to make it sound like she was really annoyed at having to spend time with Draco.

"He needed his broom to plan a ball?" Harry gave her a skeptical look. "What did you guys decide? Are we going to get a muggle band again, or go with a wizarding band?"

"I don't know why he had his broom. We haven't really decided on the music yet, we were brainstorming other things." Hermione hoped that they would just get bored with the ball and stop asking her so many questions.

"Lets see what you've got and I'll tell you if it's good." Ron pulled the parchment from her hands and looked at it. He looked up at her confused. "'Mione, this parchment is blank."

"Yeah well, we couldn't agree on a thing. He's so stubborn."

"Ok, if you say so." Ron gave her back the parchment and him and Harry exchanged a look.

"What is that look for? Don't you trust me? Like I would honestly be hanging out with Dra...Malfoy if I wasn't forced." Hermione knew that she had made a mistake. She could feel her face turning red, she tried with all her might to make it stop.

"Oh it's Draco now is it. Something is not right with you 'Mione. You hardly ever see us, you seem to get along with Malfoy at lunch, and now we find you outside with him, with a blank bit of parchment, and we see him walking away carrying a broom. You claim that you were brainstorming for the ball, and you have nothing written down. Something's not right, now are you going to tell us, or not?" Hermione had never seen Harry so mad at her before. She didn't know what she could say to make him understand.

"Listen, McGonagall has asked that we try to become friends and call a truce. She feels that it will set a good example for the rest of the school. That's why Dumbledore had us share a common room. We're trying to put our differences aside. Otherwise this year is going to be hell. He's apologized for the way he treated me. He was only like that because it's what was expected of him. With his father gone, he doesn't have to pretend to hate all muggle-borns. I'm giving him a shot at my friendship. He really does seem to have changed a lot. He even looked out for me when I was sick last night and this morning."

"We're talking about Malfoy 'Mione. He didn't just change overnight. How can you just forgive everything that he's done to you, to us, for the past six years. Are you sure that you are not under the Imperius curse or something. You aren't making any sense. I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey, you're even more mental than normal." Ron's face was redder than his hair, and you could practically see steam coming out of his ears. He looked at Hermione, and got an even angrier look on his face. "You may want to stop at your dorm and brush your hair, it looks a little wind-whipped, perhaps from your little rendezvous with Malfoy. Flying usually does mess up your hair. Why don't you just go back to your common room with your new best friend, the amazing, bouncing ferret?"

Tears started pouring out of Hermione's eyes. "I didn't think that making new friends would be such a big problem for you guys. I know that he's Malfoy, and I know what he's treated us like, but he's really changed. He's been very nice to me this year. If you guys are too jealous to handle that, then maybe I will go to my room and hang out with my new friend. At least he doesn't tell me who I'm allowed to talk to." She turned and ran into the castle and didn't stop until she reached the portrait hole and stepped inside.

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update again today if possible. Please review.


	7. Kisses and Sweetness

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione threw herself down on her favorite couch and cried. She couldn't believe that her so called "best friends" could be so cruel. She had also surprised herself when she had stood up to them defending Draco. She knew that she enjoyed having Draco's friendship, but was it really worth fighting with Ron and Harry? 'Yes it's worth fighting with them. If they were really my friends, they would respect my right to hang out with anyone that I want. So what if they don't get along with Draco, it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to like him.' She brushed the tears from her eyes and sat up. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was more angry than she was sad. She had just gotten into a huge fight with her best friends in the world, over Draco Malfoy, and for some reason she was angry with them instead of being upset.

Hermione jumped when she heard a knock at the portrait hole. 'It's probably Harry and Ron here to apologize. I really don't want to hear it right now. If I don't take some time to cool off, I'll probably say something that I'll regret later.' "Who is it?" She decided if it was them she just wouldn't open the door, she would tell them to go away and leave her alone for a while.

"It's Blaise. Are you going to let me in or not?" She recognized the voice at the door and went to let him in. She felt relieved that it wasn't one of her friends from Gryffindor. She wasn't in the mood to defend her friendship to anyone.

"Hey Blaise. Dra... Malfoy isn't here right now. I'm sure he'll be here any minute if you want to sit and wait." She knew he should be there shortly, he just had to run to the broom shed.

"Don't mind if I do. What's wrong with you? You look like Hell." Blaise sat on the chair next to the fire.

"It's nothing, but if you want to be rude, you can leave, or go to Malfoy's room." Hermione wasn't really upset by what he said, but she wasn't really friends with Blaise. He was a Slytherin, and she was supposed to hate him on principle. Especially since he was Draco's best friend.

"Easy Granger, it was just a question. I'll keep my lips sealed until Drake gets here. I promise." He made a motion like he was zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and threw herself down on the couch, and pretended to be reading her charms book. She heard the portrait hole swing open. "Hermione what happened with Potty and the Weasel? They didn't see us together did they?"

"What the hell were you and Granger doing together? You guys aren't dating or something are you? It's not nice to keep things from your best friend Drake." Blaise turned around in the chair to see a shocked Draco.

"Oh... what's up Blaise? I didn't see you there." Draco mentally slapped himself. Now that Blaise knew him and Hermione were friends the whole school was going to know. That could only cause trouble.

"Obviously not. Is there something you two would like to share with me?" Blaise was smirking at the looks of horror on Hermione and Draco's faces.

"Alright listen. If I tell you, you better keep your big damn mouth shut. Hermione and I are friends. We decided to put our differences aside since we have to spend the year together. We were hanging outside together when Potty and the Weasel came out. We tried to make it back to the castle without being seen, but I'm assuming that they saw us walking back up together. I had to leave to put my broom away, and I saw them practically attack Hermione. What happened with them Hermione? From where I was, it didn't look good."

"No it didn't go well. They informed me that I was being stupid to trust you. They told me that if I wanted to hang out with you, then I could go back to my room and hang out with my new best friend."

"What did you say?" Draco was afraid that whatever she said, they weren't going to be friends anymore. He was surprised at how disappointed that idea made him.

"I told them that if they were jealous of my new friendship, then I was going to go to my room and hang out with my new friend, because at least he doesn't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. I can be friends with whoever I want. When they realize that, then we can be friends again." She blushed slightly, and looked up to meet Draco's eyes. They were really wide, and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Whoa...thanks. I figured that you would take their side and we wouldn't be friends anymore. I'm really impressed Hermione. That was a really nice thing that you did, but I don't want to come between you and your friends."

"I knew that if they found out about us they were going to be upset. They may be my best friends, but they can't control who I spend my time with. I enjoy spending time with you, and if they don't like it, they'll either get over it, or they'll be missing out on my friendship."

"Damn Drake, that is about the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I think that I'll leave you two to it. I'm afraid that if I listen to anymore of this I'm going to be sick. I'll catch up with you later man." Blaise got up and walked towards the portrait hole.

"Blaise don't be an arse. I'll see you later." He turned back to Hermione. "Blaise may be an arse, but he was right about one thing. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. It really means a lot that our friendship is that important to you. I'm sure that they will learn to deal with it sooner or later. I can't imagine that they are willing to lose their friendship with you over something so stupid."

"I don't know, they can both be very stubborn. They probably figure that you will end up hurting me, and I'll go running back to them, or something. Either that, or I'll miss them and decide that their friendship means more to me than yours. Little do they know, I can be stubborn too. I don't like people trying to tell me who I'm allowed to be with."

"So...you would rather be with me, and risk losing their friendship, than end your friendship with me, and reform the Golden Trio?"

"Honestly, I think so. Harry and Ron are too overprotective, it's almost like they feel that they own me or something. They need to learn that who I like is my business, not theirs. They don't own me." She blushed again when she realized that she had said that she liked him. She looked up and saw a genuine smile on Draco's face. She returned the smile, and looked away. When she turned back Draco was only a foot away from her.

"That honestly means the world to me Hermione. I was afraid that you would never be able to fully trust me. I've been beating myself up for the way that I treated you for all of those years. I really thought that I had blown every chance at ever being close to you. You really are the best person that I have ever met." He reached over and pulled Hermione into a big hug.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She never would have imagined that she would be standing here in her common room hugging Draco Malfoy. It felt so right to her, like they were meant to do this. She pulled back a little and looked at him. She could see his eyes searching hers for something, she didn't know what. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it with an even bigger smile. The next thing Hermione knew his lips were on hers, and she could feel her knees going weak. She held onto him tighter and melted into the kiss. It was one of those pure kisses. When they broke away Hermione felt like she would fall over without him supporting her. Her legs felt like jelly.

Draco couldn't believe that he had just kissed Hermione Granger, and she even kissed him back. He looked deep into her eyes and saw that happiness and contentment. He noticed that he felt the same way. He glanced up over her shoulder at the clock. "I think that we missed lunch. It should be over soon, and our next class is starting. What do you say we see what we have to eat in the refrigerator before we head out?"

Hermione pulled herself out of the trance that she was in, looking into his eyes. "Huh...oh yeah. That would be great. I can't believe how time flies when you're not doing homework."

"All we have in here is some sandwiches and some pumpkin juice. Sound good?"

"Yes. That's what I usually eat for lunch anyways."

"Really. Me too." He pulled out the platter of sandwiches and the jug of pumpkin juice. Hermione got out two goblets from the cupboard. They took their lunch over to the couch, and sat down and started to eat. "I wish that we didn't have class tonight. It would be nice to just be able to hang out in here and relax."

"Me too. I was really excited for this class, but after all that has happened today, I'm really not in the mood. Good thing it's only a two hour class. It could be worse."

"Hey, what do you say that we walk to class together. Blaise, Potty and the Weasel already know that we're friends, it's only a matter of hours before the whole school knows. Why hide it now?"

"I would love to...if you're not worried about what it will do to your reputation."

"Honestly, my reputation doesn't even matter to me anymore. I would rather just concentrate on what makes me happy, instead of what makes everybody else happy."

"I know what you mean."

He turned to look into her eyes and smiled. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead and grabbed her hand. "Isn't it amazing how two people as different as us can have so much in common? Listen Hermione...I kind of wanted to ask you something."

Hermione thought that she actually saw him blushing for a second, but he was very careful to get rid of it. "Go ahead Draco." She gave him an encouraging smile. He was holding her hand still, and she could feel little butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Somehow, it didn't seem weird to be holding hands with Draco, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Well...you said that you liked to go clubbing, and...there is this wizarding club in Hogsmeade... and I was wondering if maybe you would...go there with me this Saturday? As friends or whatever." Draco couldn't bring himself to look at her, his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He had asked out plenty of girls in the past, but being who he is, he always knew the answer. With Hermione, he couldn't be sure that she would say yes, but then again, she had let him kiss her.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She felt like she was going to burst. Draco Malfoy had just asked her out on a date, sort of. She never would have thought this would happen in a million years. She squeezed his hand, trying to get him to look at her, and gave him a big smile. "I would love to go out with you on Saturday." She couldn't help herself she threw herself at him and gave him a big hug. She felt like she hadn't been this happy in a long time, this even beat getting her letter informing her she had made head girl.

Draco was surprised when she hugged him, he relaxed and picked her up a little off the ground, hugging her even closer. He was so happy that she had agreed to go. He loosened the hug and she looked into his eyes. He could see a new twinkle in her eye, one he had never seen before. He smiled and leaned in to give her another kiss. By the time they broke away, they realized they were going to have to run to make it to diplomacy. They ran out of the portrait hole hand in hand and just barely made it in before the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. They were so relieved to have made it on time that they didn't even notice the odd looks they were getting from their fellow classmates as they took their seats, ready to begin class.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. They finally kissed, not a big one, but she's never really had a real boyfriend, and I want to take it slow, and remain as close to character as possible. Please review, I'm hoping to update more today. Thanks for reading.


	8. Fun and Flirting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Diplomacy class had turned out to be really interesting. Their first assignment was to work as a pair writing a speech about a subject they both felt strongly about. Hermione couldn't wait to get started on it. She finished packing up her things and was beginning to leave the room when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to find that it was Pansy Parkinson. "Listen mudblood, I don't know what you are trying to pull with Draco, but he's mine. You had better back off if you know what's good for you. Besides I know that Draco would never even think about being with someone like you, you're nothing but a filthy little mudblooded know-it-all. Remember hands off."

"Listen Parkinson, I have no idea what you're talking about. Draco and I have become friends, but I'm not trying to steal him from you. Besides he's not even yours anyways. Why would someone like Draco like a stuck-up pug-faced bitch like you anyway? Get a life Parkinson, and stay out of mine." Hermione turned to walk away, but Pansy still had her arm.

"Trust me, you don't want to mess with me mudblood. You're in way over your head. Whatever you think you and Draco have, you better end it before someone gets hurt." Pansy roughly dropped Hermione's arm and stalked out of the room with her pug-nose in the air.

Draco had been waiting for Hermione outside of the classroom, and saw an angry Pansy storming out of the classroom. He tried to blend into the wall so that she wouldn't talk to him. It didn't work. Pansy turned towards Draco and gave him the look. "What's up with you and the mudblood? Is this another one of you and Blaise's dumb bets? If it is, you could have at least told me Draco. How do you think that I felt watching my boyfriend walking into class with some other girl draped all over him?"

"Her name is Hermione, and our relationship is none of your bloody business Parkinson. I'm not your boyfriend, I haven't been your boyfriend in years. Get over it!" Draco leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, giving Pansy the look that he usually reserved for Potty and the Weasel.

"You just better keep an eye on your new girlfriend. I wouldn't want to see her get hurt." Pansy smirked at him and started to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Parkinson, if you so much as look at Hermione in a way that I don't like, you will regret the day that you were born. I will make your life a living Hell. I would think twice before messing with me. I have powers you could never even dream of having, and I won't hesitate to use them. Mark my words Parkinson, if you touch Hermione, you are going to have to deal with me, and I don't think that you want that." Draco shoved her into the wall to make his point clearer.

"Draco...don't, it's not worth it. I'm not afraid of Pansy. I'm twice the witch that she'll ever be." Hermione had walked into the hall. She couldn't hide the smile that was threatening to creep over her face. She couldn't believe that Draco had just defended her like that.

"Hermione, I didn't know that you were there. Did she hurt you?" Draco walked over to her, searching her with his eyes, looking for any signs that she was hurt. While he was doing this Pansy snuck away and ran back to the Snake Pit to spread the word. Draco lifted up Hermione's arms and checked them over. She didn't seem to be hurt at all. "I'm sorry about her. She still thinks that we're a couple, just because I asked her to the stupid Yule Ball fourth year."

"Really, I'm fine. It's not a big deal. Come on lets just get back to the room, I want to get started on my homework for Charms before dinner." She smiled up at him and they started walking back towards the head's dorm. "Thank you for sticking up for me back there. That really means a lot. Now that Ron and Harry know that I'm friends with you, I'm sure everyone in Gryffindor knows. Chances are I lost a lot of my friends, it's nice to know that I can count on you to be there for me."

"I don't let anyone trash talk my friends. Even if it were Blaise I wouldn't have let him get away with it, and he's my best friend. You must know what I mean though, you stuck up for me with Potter and Weasley." Draco reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. "Nobody has ever cared about me enough to stick up for me, not even the friends that I have had since I was little. You're really the best person that I know. After the way that I have treated you the past six years, you still have so much compassion towards me. Thank you...a lot."

Hermione blushed, and squeezed his hand. They both walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the portrait Draco said the password and they both stepped in. Draco was walking towards the kitchen area. "Did you want some pumpkin juice or something?" He waited for an answer, when he didn't get one he turned around. He saw Hermione standing at the portrait door just watching him. "What's up? Did you want something?"

Hermione walked slowly over to him. She didn't really know what it was, but for some reason she had the strongest urge to kiss him right now. She also knew that she didn't want to stop herself. She walked up so she was only a few inches from him and then reached up and put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She felt Draco pull her closer and she just let him, she felt like her whole body was too weak to support itself. She wanted more of him, she let her tongue slip out and run along his bottom lip. He took the hint and opened his mouth allowing her tongue in to explore. He backed up slowly until he was leaning against the refrigerator door. After a couple minutes Hermione pulled slowly away and looked up into Draco's face. She immediately started blushing and looked away.

Draco reached up and grabbed her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking at him. He smiled at her looking into her big brown eyes. He never thought that he would look into those eyes and see anything but hate. What he saw now was a look of happiness, contentment, and something that looked a little like lust. He couldn't believe that Hermione had been the first to make a move. He pulled her into a hug letting his head rest on her head, breathing in her scent. He could feel her sigh and rest her head against his chest. He couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable with a girl.

"This feels nice." Hermione was leaning against his chest with her eyes closed. She could hear his heart beating and feel his chest moving with each breath.

"Yeah, I wish that we could stay like this, but you wanted to get some work done before dinner. I suppose I should get my books and join you." Draco loosened his grip around her waist and the two of them went to get their books to work on their charms essay.

They both sat quietly working for about a half an hour. Draco put down his quill and stretched. He was getting tired of writing and hungry. He couldn't wait for dinner to start. He looked over at Hermione. Her hair was hanging around her face and she kept pushing it behind her ear. She kept nibbling on her bottom lip while skimming her Charms text for information to add to her already lengthy essay. Draco thought that she looked really cute when she was deep in thought. He smiled to himself as he watched her.

Hermione heaved a sigh and laid her quill on her paper. She skimmed the length of her paper and was satisfied at how much she had accomplished. She glanced up at Draco to notice that he was watching her. "What?" she asked, feeling a little self conscious.

"Do you know how cute you look when you are doing your school work? You get this adorable look of concentration on your face." He smiled at the way this made her blush.

"I never thought that I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would be telling me that I look cute, but thank you. You look cute when you are working too. I was watching you a little and you get this crease between your eyes when you are thinking, and you chew on the end of your quill. I never noticed that before."

"I'm cute no matter what I do. Are you ready to go down to dinner yet, I'm famished?"

"Yes Mr. Arrogance I'm ready to go to dinner. You really are quite conceited you know."

"Yes, I know. Come on let's get down there. I'd rather stay up here and eat away from Parkinson and Potter, but if we don't go down there to eat, rumors are going to start." They both got up and exited the portrait hole to head to the Great Hall. Draco reached over and took Hermione's hand in his own, she looked up at him and smiled.

After they had filled up, they stayed in the Great Hall and chatted for a while, giving their stomachs a chance to settle. They were getting weird looks from all over the hall, but neither cared. People would learn to accept them being together, eventually. Hermione was laughing at something Draco had just said when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ginny. "Hey Ginny."

"Hey 'Mione, can we talk for a second?" Ginny seemed a little nervous.

"Listen Gin, if Harry and Ronald sent you over here, you can tell them that I don't want to speak to them at the moment. If they want to talk to me, they can come find me themselves."

"Harry and Ron didn't send me 'Mione, I promise. I just wanted to talk to you. I want you to know that I don't mind you being friends with Malfoy. If you want to be friends with someone new that's your choice. Ron and Harry are just being immature little babies about it. I'll be your friend no matter what the other Gryffindors say and do." She gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Gin. I'm assuming the rest of the Gryffindors aren't taking it well either?"

"Everyone's a little upset besides Lavender and Parvati. They are just jealous, because they think Malfoy is hot. In fact, most of the girls just seem jealous. It's the boys that are taking it rough."

Draco smirked, "I told you that I was hot Hermione. See that all of your friends are jealous because you're with me." He had a very satisfied look on his face.

Ginny shook her head. "Anyways 'Mione, I was wondering if maybe we could do something tonight. You know hang out. Harry and Ron are driving me crazy. The Lion's Den is the last place that I want to be spending time right now. I'd rather go sleep in the Snake Pit, no offense Malfoy."

"None taken Weaselette. I'm sure that we know someone who would be more than happy to welcome you to the Snake Pit. Right Hermione?" He put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah Ginny. I happen to know a certain Slytherin who is quite infatuated with you." She couldn't hold back a giggle at the look on Ginny's face.

"It's not Crabbe or Goyle is it?" Ginny had a look of repulsion on her face at the thought.

"No Gin, relax it's not one of those two oafs." Hermione laughed, so did Draco.

"Well then who is it?" Ginny couldn't hide her excitement. As if on cue Blaise Zabini walked over.

"Hey Drake, first quidditch practice is tomorrow night. I've been working on some new moves. Do you think that you could get there a little early to help me practice them? I'm trying to..." He stopped dead when he noticed who was standing next to him.

"Hey Blaise. I think that you know the Weaselette?" Draco said smirking. He flashed a wink at Ginny who blushed.

"Huh...oh...yeah...hey. Ginny isn't it?" Blaise reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Yeah...and you're Blaise Zabini, Slytherin quidditch captain, right?" Ginny shook his hand, not taking her eyes off of his. Their hands kind of lingered on one anothers longer than necessary.

Ron who had been watching with interest from the Gryffindor table shoved his plate back, stood up, and stormed over there. "Come on Ginny, we need to talk. Keep your hands off my little sister Zabini." His eyes were flashing with anger.

"Let me go Ronald. I can talk to whoever I bloody want. I'm not a baby anymore. If I want to talk to Blaise I can, just like Hermione has every right to be friends with Malfoy." Ginny stepped over in front of Blaise as if defending him.

"I will not have my little sister becoming a whore to a Slytherin snake. Come on Ginny we're going now." He reached out and grabbed Ginny's arm to pull her along with him out of the Hall.

"Let her go Weasel, your hurting her." Blaise had stepped up and removed Ron's hand from Ginny's arm. He slid himself in between Ron and Ginny. "Why don't you just leave her alone. She's old enough to pick her own friends."

"She doesn't want to be friends with you Zabini. She was over here to talk to Granger. Why don't you just go back to the Snake Pit where you belong, and stay away from my little sister. Come on Ginny we're going."

"Ronald Weasley you have no right to treat me like that. Maybe I do want to be Blaise's friend. Nothing you say or do is going to stop me. Why don't you go back to the Den and cool off before you get yourself in trouble?" She stepped up next to Blaise and smiled up at him.

"You heard her Weasel. Why don't you just save yourself the embarrassment and get out of here?" Blaise put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Blaise. "I said, keep your hands of my sister Zabini. I'm not going to tell you again."

Hermione jumped up, pulling out her wand. "Expelliarmus!" In seconds she had Ron's wand in her hand. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Go back to the Den Ronald. I'll be giving your wand to Professor McGonagall, maybe she'll give it back after you have had some time to cool off."

"Thank you Miss Granger. I can handle it from here. To my office Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall had walked up during the fight. She took the wand from Hermione and followed Ron out of the Hall. Hermione turned to Ginny and Blaise. "I'm sorry you guys. He's only acting like this because he is mad at me."

"It's not your fault Hermione. Ron needs to grow up. I'm 17 years old, I can be friends with whoever I choose." She smiled at Blaise who still had his arm around her.

"Listen Ginny, I was wondering if maybe you and I could get together sometime and get to know each other? I really like you, and I just thought maybe we could go out sometime. Like on a Hogsmeade weekend or something." Blaise ran his fingers through his hair waiting for her to reply.

"I would love to." Ginny blushed almost the color of her hair. She smiled at Blaise again.

"Hey I have quidditch practice tomorrow night, maybe, if you want to, you can come and watch me practice?"

"That would be really fun. I think that I'll do that. 'Mione you should come watch too. It would be a fun night out, away from all the homework. What do you say?" Ginny looked pleadingly at Hermione, she really wanted to go, but she didn't want to go alone.

"Yeah Hermione, you should come. You can watch me practice too." Draco looked away from her, and Hermione was almost positive she had seen him blush.

"That would be great. I could use a little fresh air. I'd love to come watch." She smiled reassuringly at Ginny. "Well, I'm going to go back to the common room and try to get some work done. Are you coming Draco?"

"Yeah I think that I will, I haven't gotten a thing done. Later Blaise, Weaselette." He stood up and started to leave. Hermione followed.

"Don't work too hard you two." Ginny said giving Hermione a sly smile.

"Don't worry Gin, I won't." She winked back at her and turned to Draco. She smiled up at him. He returned the smile and grabbed her hand. They headed out of the Great Hall with all eyes on them, and walked to their dorm. "I don't really feel like working. I just want to veg out, you know, just curl up in front of the fire and read, or talk or something. How about you?"

"You read my mind. I am definitely not in the mood to do anymore writing tonight. Let's just light a fire, and hang out."

"Sounds great. I'll race you to the portrait hole. Ready...GO!" Hermione took off running down the hall with Draco right on her heels. Draco reached out and grabbed the back of her robes and slowed her down. He then passed her with a laugh. "Hey that's not fair, you cheated!" Hermione reached out and grabbed Draco's robes, and when she did he spun around to face her, and she ran right into his open arms. "Hey, we're supposed to be racing. Let me go. You're just sore because you know I can beat you."

"Not in the slightest. I'm just enjoying your company Miss Granger. Now if you'll excuse me I have a race to win." With that said he turned around and continued to run. He was now a ways ahead of Hermione.

"That's not fair!" They had reached the portrait hole and Draco had won. "You are such a lousy cheater."

"Dragonheart. I know, I am in Slytherin, you didn't expect me to play fair did you?" He laughed as Hermione punched him playfully on the arm and chased him through the open portrait hole.

Sorry about the long wait guys. I'm trying to update as fast as possible. I'll keep writing, as long as you keep reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Emotions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione threw herself down on the couch, out of breath from their little race. Draco stood over her breathing hard and laughing. She looked up, "What are you laughing at you miserable little cheat? Didn't think that you could beat a girl without playing dirty?" She tried to maintain a stern expression. It was really difficult, there was a smile just below the surface just dying to get out.

Draco smirked at her and then bent over her, and started to tickle her sides. "Come on Hermione don't smile now. I know that you don't want to smile. Stop smiling, I can see you. Now you're laughing, you are completely blowing this fake anger thing." Draco gasped as Hermione threw herself forward into him and started tickling him back. "Your wasting your time Granger, Malfoys are not ticklish." He tried with all of his might to keep a straight face, but couldn't hold in the laughter any longer.

"Ha! I call your bluff, it looks like at least one Malfoy really is ticklish. I propose a truce, on the count of three we both stop. 1...2...3." They both stopped tickling each other at once and tried to catch their breath. "You may have beat me at the race, but I do believe that I beat you at the tickle war."

"I don't think that you did, you called it off, you lost, I win again. Trust me, I always win."

"You are a giant prat you know that? You are the most annoying, cheating prat I have ever–." At that moment Draco pressed his lips to hers silencing her. She gave in to the kiss fully and was more then willing to offer his tongue entrance. Draco slowly laid her back on the couch, never breaking the kiss. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, and began running her fingers through his hair. She had never felt happier, or more comfortable with anyone in her life. She pushed herself closer to him deepening the kiss even more. She wanted to be close to him more than anything. She ran her hands from his hair down his back, moaning into the kiss as she did so. Draco pulled away slightly, giving them both a chance to breathe. Hermione pulled him back down to her instantly, she didn't want him to move away.

Draco was holding himself up on his hands above her. He loved the feel of her hands moving through his hair and along his back. She felt so perfect and so right beneath him, but he knew that they needed to stop. He didn't want anything to happen that they would regret later. He wanted them to be able to take things slow and let things happen naturally. "Whoa...whoa Hermione. I really think that we need to stop. If I don't stop this now, then I'm not going to be able to, and I really think we should stop."

"Why, what's the matter?" Hermione looked up, her eyes were blurred and she was breathing really heavy. "Draco I don't understand, I don't want you to stop."

"Believe me, I don't want to stop either, but if we don't... Hermione trust me, I don't want to do anything to hurt you, or to mess things up between us, but I really think we should stop. Maybe we can work on our Diplomacy project or something."

"Are you worried that you can't trust yourself with me? I don't want you to feel like you are taking advantage of me Draco, I want to be with you to. Your right we should stop, but I don't want you to think that you need to be different with me. I may be inexperienced, but I'm not a little girl. To tell you the truth, I'm glad that you stopped it there, because I don't think that I could have trusted myself to stop it. I've never felt like this before. You bring out all of these feelings in me that I never knew that I had. I've already told you, the only boyfriend I've ever had was Krum, and how much did that count? I'm sorry, I'm babbling aren't I? I babble when I get nervous. I'm just going to shut-up now." Hermione had turned a bright shade of red, and she reached up her hands to cover her face.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. You don't have to feel embarrassed to tell me stuff. I want you to open up to me. I'm sorry if I put you into a situation that you didn't feel that you could control. I know that you said that you want to wait for the right guy, and you don't like situations where you might lose control. I'm sorry Hermione, it won't happen again. I promise." Draco reached up and pulled her hands from her face so that he could look her in the eye.

"It's not your fault, I helped instigate it. I just got a little carried away, and I just felt...so... I don't know the word for it... right? I just didn't want to lose that feeling, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Come on, lets try to get some work done." Draco sat up and straightened his robes, and patted down his now messy hair.

"I don't think that I can concentrate on work right now. Does it seem a little hot and stifling in here, or is it just me? Maybe we could go for a walk or something."

"I don't think I can concentrate either. Where would you like to walk to?" Draco was relieved that she suggested a walk, he didn't think that sitting here alone in their common room on a couch was a good idea. They needed to get out and blow of some steam.

"I would suggest Hagrid's, I haven't been to see him yet, but I know how you feel about him, so...how about the gardens?"

"Good idea, I think the nice cool air will do us some good. We'll go outside, clear our heads, and then get a little work done before bed. Deal?"

"Deal."

They spent just under an hour walking through the gardens, hand-in-hand. They didn't talk much, they just enjoyed the fresh air, and each others company. They passed by Ginny and Blaise, who were sitting on a bench in the gardens talking. They chatted with them for a while, and then went up to get some work done.

"I think that we should do the paper on unity. Not just unity between the houses here at school, but unity between all wizards. I mean, pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-born, all wizards. This separation is ridiculous. We are already separated from the muggle world, should our world be divided as well?" Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the common room fire chewing the end of her quill.

"I agree it is a good topic, but it is going to be hard work coming up with a strong argument. It isn't going to be easy, but it's an important issue and I'm willing to put the time into it. Now we've got a topic, how do we go about gathering information?" Draco was laying on the couch twirling his quill in his hand watching Hermione pace the room.

"That's simple, I know that they have a ton of information on this subject in the library. That's the first place to look, but using old information is only going to be part of the battle, we need to add to it, but how?" Hermione stopped and started tapping her foot, biting her lower lip in thought.

Draco couldn't help thinking that Hermione looked sexy when she was deep in thought. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she was biting her lip. Draco shook his head, he needed to stay focused. "We could conduct interviews of people from each group and find out how they feel that they are affected by the way that they are treated in our society."

"Draco you're a genious. That's perfect." Hermione scribbled something down on her parchment, and then sat down heavily on the couch by Draco's feet. "I think that's enough work for tonight. We'll come up with a list of people to interview tomorrow, and hit the library."

"I can't tomorrow, I have quidditch practice, remember. We'll get it done, don't worry we have loads of time, it's not due til end-of-term." Draco yawned and rolled over on his side. "What do you want to do, it's still to early to go to sleep?"

"We could...watch a movie."

"What? Isn't that a muggle thing? We don't have anything like that here."

"I do, I have a dvd player and a tv. I shrunk them down so that they would fit in my trunk. What do you say?"

"What kind of movies do you have? I'm very picky."

"You don't strike me as the type to watch movies, like you said, it's a muggle thing."

"Wizards need entertainment too. I actually love going to the muggle theaters. Movies are kind of a secret passion of mine. I like a little of everything. Name some that you have, and I will tell you if they are acceptable."

"How about it's my dvd player, and my tv, and I'm going to put something in, and you will watch it whether you like it or not."

"We'll see about that. If I don't want to watch it, I'll just go to bed and read."

"Trust me, you'll like it. Just let me run up to my room and grab it. I'm going to put on my pjs too."

"I might as well go get ready for bed too. You better pick something good Miss Granger, or I'll go to bed, and I won't even let you kiss me goodnight."

"Is that a threat Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, actually it is? Are you scared?"

"Terrified. Meet me down here in ten minutes, I promise you'll love the movie." She smirked and ran up the stairs to her room. She rummaged through her trunk, found her tv and dvd player, and her favorite movie, The Notebook. She knew that Draco would love it, because she had seen him reading the book. She then went over to her dresser to get her pajamas. She chose a pair of green boy shorts, and a black tank top that showed her tattoo. She went over to Dragon's cage and got him out, she then grabbed the tv, dvd player, and dvd and went down to the common room. Draco was already there, he was wearing his boxers, red satin. She smiled and went down to set up the stuff. There was no plugs at Hogwarts, but she had studied a spell over the summer that would allow them to work without electricity. She could feel Draco watching her as she got everything set up. She turned around and walked over to the couch where he was laying, and sat down next to him. She turned on the movie, and layed down. Draco laying against her back with his arm around her. Hermione used her wand to summon her blanket from her room, and she laid it over them.

"The Notebook? I didn't know that they turned this into a movie. Good pick Miss Granger, I suppose I will stay, and you can have your goodnight kiss."

"I knew you would approve." Hermione smiled and turned towards Draco.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, and reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face. He had never noticed just how beautiful her eyes were. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. She rolled over so that she was laying facing him, and leaned into the kiss more. Draco pulled away and looked into her eyes once more. "Hermione...will you...um...be my girlfriend...officially I mean?" He looked away, he could feel the color rising in his cheeks and he hated that feeling.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. Draco had asked her to be his girlfriend. She had never felt so happy in her life. She was so stunned she couldn't answer right away. All that she could do, was grab his face and pull him in for another kiss. She hoped that would be a good enough answer. At the moment she didn't think that she could talk. She deepened the kiss and pulled Draco closer. She wanted to make sure that he could feel all that she was feeling in that kiss. She felt Draco push her back and felt his weight move on top of her. She suddenly became very aware that neither of them were wearing much clothing. She pushed herself up against him, and wrapped her legs around his back again. She moved her hands up and down his back. She could feel herself losing control, and she wasn't worried about getting it back. Right now, all she wanted was to be close to Draco. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she felt like she was going to explode.

Draco's arms were started to get weak, he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself up. All of that self-control that he had shown earlier seemed to have left him. He lowered himself to his elbows. He couldn't stop himself from moaning into the kiss. He didn't know how she could make him feel this way. He had never felt like this with anyone before. He felt Hermione pull away from the kiss, but just long enough to roll him over so that she was on top.

She now sat straddling his hips. She looked down at him with lust in her eyes and kissed him again. She was rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She could feel him moving his hands up and down her sides, and her back. She could feel his erection forming through his boxers, and she knew that they should stop, but she couldn't pull herself away from him. She felt like if she moved away now the distance would be unbearable. She decided that pulling away was the last thing that she wanted to do. She made the decision that now was the time. She wanted Draco to be her first. She felt his hands slip under the sides of her tank, and she sat up and held her arms up so he could lift it off. At that moment, there was a knock at the portrait door. Draco and Hermione both jumped. They were trying to calm their breathing, and decide if they should open it or not.

"'Mione? Are you there? It's Ginny. I wanted to tell you something important." Ginny could hear voices and movement, from the room, so she knew someone was there.

"Just a sec Gin." Hermione tried to collect herself a little, and summoned her robe from her room. She rolled off of Draco, and paused the movie. Draco stood up and whispered that he was going to go take a shower and give them time to talk. Hermione gave him one last kiss, waited for him to be through the bathroom door, and then opened the portrait hole. "What is it Ginny? Did something happen?"

"It's just Harry and Ron. They are really upset Hermione. I heard them talking, and I think that they might try to do something to Malfoy. Can I come in, or is this a bad time?" Ginny looked curiously at Hermione's disheveled appearance.

"No it's fine Gin. Come on in. I was just watching a movie." Hermione tried to compose herself as she shut the portrait hole door.

"Are you sure? Where's Draco? I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Ginny's face turned as red as her hair.

"It's really no big deal Gin. Draco's in the shower. Sit down, and tell me what they said." Hermione sat down on the couch facing Ginny and waited for her to begin.

Sorry guys I'm going to leave it there. Bit of a cliffhanger. I'm sure some of you are disappointed that things didn't go farther for our couple, but I don't want to rush things too much. There will be plenty of time for things to get hot and heavy later. I hope you all enjoyed it, please read and review.


	10. Draco's Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Ron and Harry were sitting in a corner of the common room whispering. I moved to sit at a table near them making it look like I was just going to work on homework. I overheard them talking about how the best way to get him was during a quidditch game, so that it would look like an accident. I don't know what they are planning Hermione, I don't think that they would really hurt anyone, but they seemed really upset. Especially Ron, if you could have seen the look in his eyes Hermione...it was scary. Maybe I could try to talk to Harry. I don't think Ron would listen to me right now, he hasn't talked to me since I stood up for Blaise. I just wanted to come and warn you that they were planning something. I'll do what I can, but I just thought that you should know." Ginny took a deep breath and looked up at Hermione. "I'm sorry that everyone is acting like this. It's really not their business."

"I can't believe those two. All of this because I'm going out with Draco? I know that they have always hated each other, but they have to realize that people change. Draco went against his father, he turned his back on the Dark Side. They know that he fought on our side during the war. They know that it was him who turned his father over to the aurors. How can they be so damn stubborn. If they try to pull anything they are going to get themselves expelled. I hope that they think of that before they do anything stupid. Please try to talk to Harry, Gin. I don't want to see my two best friends throw everything away over a stupid immature grudge. I would talk to him myself, but that would be like admitting that I am the one who's wrong here, and I'm not. You're right though, I think that it would be best to not bring it up with Ron. It will only make him more angry with you. Let me know if you hear anything else. I'll tell Draco."

"Anything that I can do to help 'Mione. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"When did you start 'going out' with Draco? I thought that you were just friends."

"Oh...he just asked me now to be his girlfriend." Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Hermione! That is so great! Do you have any idea how jealous every girl in the school is going to be? I'm jealous and I don't even really like the prat. Hermione he is the hottest guy in school." Ginny was holding Hermione's hands and bouncing up and down.

"Why would you be jealous, you have Blaise don't you? You realize that after Draco, and maybe Harry he is the next most wanted guy in school? At least that's what I heard Pansy and Lavender saying. Did you know that they keep a running list of every guy in the school and where he ranks? Isn't that disgusting? It's like–. What?" Ginny's jaw had dropped open. She was looking up over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned to see what had caught Ginny's attention, and saw Draco walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hello ladies, I hope that I'm not interrupting anything. I'll just head to my room and get dressed. Nice seeing you again Weaselette." Draco flashed his gorgeous smile at them and headed off in the direction of his room. Neither girl spoke until after he had entered his room and shut the door.

"Um...wow...what were you saying 'Mione?" Ginny was still looking at the place where Draco had just been standing.

"No idea... Hey! Don't look at my boyfriend like that Ginny Weasley!" Hermione playfully punched Ginny in the shoulder. "What would Blaise say if he saw you looking at another guy like that? His best friend no less."

"'Mione just let me say that you are a very, very lucky woman. Besides Blaise and I aren't really officially a couple yet. I mean, we just started talking today. Do you really think that he likes me?"

"That's what he told Draco. Draco asked me if I thought that I could help him hook you two up, but it seems like you two did just fine on your own. Listen Gin, I'm going to go to bed. I'm beat, and I have a lot going the rest of the week. I'll see you tomorrow on the quidditch pitch to watch our men practice." Hermione stood up stretching and yawning.

"Yeah I should get going anyways, I want to get back before curfew. I heard the new head girl is pretty strict. I wouldn't want her to catch me out after hours. I'll let you and Draco get back to whatever it was you were doing in here before I barged in. Night 'Mione."

"Ha, very funny. And I've told you we weren't doing anything."

"If that's the story you want to stick with. You're a horrible liar. See you." Ginny winked at Hermione and hurried out through the portrait hole.

Hermione shook her head and turned to walk back to the couch. Draco was coming out of his room. "Do you still want to watch the movie, or call it a night?" He walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Hermione went and sat beside him.

"I need to tell you something. Ron and Harry are planning to do something to you during the Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match. I don't know what it is, but Ginny overheard them saying that if it's during quidditch they can make it look like an accident. Ginny is going to talk to Harry, and try to reason with him about us. I'm really sorry that they are being such prats." She just let everything whoosh out. She figured the easiest way to say it, was to just say it.

"I'm not worried about what those two gits have planned. I'm an excellent flier Hermione, I can take care of myself on the pitch. Don't worry about it. If they are really your friends Hermione, they'll get over their egos. They are dumber than I thought if they are willing to jeopardize their friendship with you, over me." Draco pulled her over to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that you're right, I just don't want them to do something stupid. I don't want to see you get hurt because they are angry with me. I don't understand why they can't see what I see. You really have changed Draco. I don't know what brought on the change, but I'm glad that it happened."

"I've never really been quite the arse that I've portrayed myself as you know. I just had to maintain my reputation. I'm a Malfoy. I was trained since birth that I was better than everyone else, and to look down on my inferiors. I was raised by Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. I started attending Death Eater meetings as soon as I was able to walk and talk. True, by that time everyone thought Voldemort was gone, but his loyal followers continued to meet. If I disobeyed my father, the punishments were severe. When I was seven I told him that I didn't want to be a bad wizard, he told me that the only bad wizard was a wizard that didn't come from a pure blood line. I was locked in my room for a week after that. My mother would bring me small plates of food at night after my father went to sleep. My mother is a very good woman, but she was weak. Her parents forced her to marry my father because of his blood. There was never love between my mother and father. My mother took most of the beatings for my behavior while I was young. As I got older my father turned his wand on me. He tried to tell me that it would make me strong. He said that I was born with my mother's weakness and he would have to curse it out of me. After awhile it became easier to pretend to be what he wanted me to be. It was important to portray that image to everyone at Hogwarts, because my father seemed to know every move that I made. After Voldemort's return, my father offered me to the Dark Lord, like I was some possession of his. I was to become one of his inner circle. I knew that wasn't what I wanted, so I went to Dumbledore. I offered myself as a spy for the force against Voldemort. If my father knew he would have killed me without a second thought. I continued attending Death Eater meetings, and bringing information to Dumbledore, and the rest of the Order. After we had enough information, I turned my father over to the Aurors. That was the only way that I knew that my mother and I would be safe. I have always regretted the way that I treated everyone. I guess in some ways I have changed. I'm much stronger now then I used to be, I'm much happier now that it's just me and my mum, and I'm relieved that I can finally be myself. I'm just glad that you are a good enough person that you could forgive me for all of the years of hell that I put you through. I really am sorry Hermione." Tears had started to well up in Draco's eyes.

"You didn't have to tell me all that Draco. It was enough for me to know that you had changed. Thank you though for feeling that you can open up to me. I never knew exactly how horrible your father was to you. I knew that he was a terrible man, but I never would have thought that he would treat his own flesh and blood the way that he treated others. That must have been awful for you and your mother. I'm so sorry Draco, I really never understood." Tears had started to run silently down Hermione's cheeks. She looked up into Draco's eyes. She could see the tears that he refused to cry. She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek, and felt a single tear trickle down onto it.

"I wanted to tell you. I've never told anyone before. Not even Blaise knew the extent of what my father did to me. I feel like I can trust you, and I want to be completely honest with you. I feel that I owe you that much. You've given me a second chance, that I probably don't even deserve. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Draco leaned down and kissed the tears off of Hermione's cheeks. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it. I just can't imagine how awful it must have been for you. If something like that happened to me, I don't think that I could survive it. It took a lot of guts for you to come to Dumbledore. If it were me I probably just would have endured it until I went mad." She buried her head in his chest and let the tears fall freely.

Draco scooped her up into his arms and held her. The tears that he had been trying so hard to keep inside started falling slowly down his cheeks. He heard Hermione yawn, and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. He held her close and stood up. "I'm going to carry you to your room. It's late and we have classes tomorrow. You need to get some rest." He walked her up the stairs and into her room. He laid her down on her purple velvet bed. (Hermione had changed the colors from the Scarlet and Gold as soon as she got the chance.) Draco started to pull the comforter over her.

"Draco...will you stay with me?" Hermione looked up at him, and noticed him quickly wipe the tears from his face. She did the same with hers, and gave him a half smile.

"Are you sure that you want me to? I don't want to put you in a situation you're not comfortable with."

"I'm sure. I just want you to hold me." Hermione didn't know why, but she couldn't stand the idea of him being all the way across the dorm. She wanted to be close to him.

"Ok. I'll stay." He crawled into bed next to her and she instantly snuggled up to him. He laid on his back looking up at the black drapes that surrounded the bed. In no time at all Hermione had fallen asleep, her head resting on Draco's chest. Draco listened for a while to her steady breathing before also drifting off to sleep.

I hope you liked it. I just wanted to give a little more background as to why Draco became the guy that he is today. I hope it didn't seem like it came out of nowhere. Anyways please read and review. I'm going to try to update more regularly now. Sorry I've been slacking so much.


	11. Dancing the Night Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The next few days seemed to fly by. Hermione was spending most of her time hanging out with Draco, Ginny, and Blaise. It was Saturday morning, and Hermione couldn't wait for her date with Draco. They had invited Ginny and Blaise to come along. Since her fight with Ron and Harry, Ginny had become Hermione's best friend. They spent a lot of time together when they weren't with their boyfriends.

Hermione yawned and snuggled closer to Draco. Since the night when Hermione asked him to stay with her, Draco had spent every night in her room with her. She breathed in his scent, she loved the way that he smelled. She could heard the sound of his heart beating as he slept. She was always the first to wake in the morning, but she never woke him. She loved the peaceful way that he looked when he slept. She sat up slightly and moved some hair off of his face. He made a wiping motion on his face and sighed. He slowly rolled towards her, opening his eyes slightly. "Morning beautiful. How long have you been up?"

"Just a while. I didn't mean to wake you. Did you sleep well?" Hermione moved up so that they were laying face to face.

"I always sleep well when I'm with you." He reached his arms around her waste and pulled her closer. "Do you want to go down to the hall for breakfast, or just check what we've got in our kitchenette? We could have the house elves send up something if you'd like."

"I think that we should go down to the hall. We need to talk to Ginny and Blaise and finalize the plans for tonight. Do you want to take a shower first, or do you want me to go?" Hermione yawned and stretched. Rolling over to the side of the bed to get up.

"Wait a minute, you're not going anywhere yet. It's still way too early. Get back over here." Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back into the bed next to him. "What's the rush to get down to breakfast. It's Saturday. Can't we just stay curled up in this nice warm bed for just a little longer?" He looked at her with a pleading puppy dog face.

"Oh...how can I say no to that? You really are impossible, you know that?" She moved back under the covers and cuddled up next to him. She smiled up into his face. Draco smirked back at her, and pulled her into a long kiss. Hermione instantly opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance to explore. She moaned into the kiss and relaxed fully into his arms. 'I guess he's right, there really is no rush to get down to the hall. Besides, this is a nice way to spend the morning.' She pulled slightly back from the kiss. "On second thought lets just stay here for breakfast. We'll go talk to them at lunch. I just want to enjoy laying in your arms for as long as possible."

"That's the best idea I've heard in a while." Draco pulled Hermione over so that she was sitting on top of him. Hermione leaned over him and started placing little kisses all over his face. "I love waking up every morning to your kisses. I'm not a morning person, but if I get to wake up every morning to you, it's well worth it." Hermione moved her kisses back to his mouth and pressed her tongue against his lips. Draco instantly complied and opened his mouth slightly. Hermione bit softly on his lower lip causing Draco to moan longingly into the kiss. Hermione smiled to herself, she loved knowing that she could make him want her by just a simple kiss. They hadn't gone further then kissing. Since they got interrupted by Ginny they never let things get that far. Hermione knew now that she wanted Draco to be her first, but she just wanted to give the relationship more time before they took such a big step.

Hermione pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes. They were more blue then normal. Over the week Hermione started to notice that Draco's eyes changed with his moods. When they were a dark stormy gray, he was angry. They were a cool calm gray when he was deep in thought. When he was happy they turned a soft icy blue. The only time that she saw the color they were now was when they were alone together, usually after they had been kissing. It had an almost lustful appearance to it. It was a deep intense blue. When Hermione looked into his eyes at these times, she could almost feel his need for her. She kissed him one last time, and then moved to get off the bed. "Come on Draco, I'm hungry. We can eat, and then get some of our mounds of homework done before we go out tonight."

"Ok, we'll get up. I still can't believe the amount of homework that we have gotten. It's only the first week." Draco got up and followed her out of the room and down to the kitchen for breakfast. As he watched her reaching into the cupboard for a plate to put the toast on, he could clearly see her tattoo that matched his own. He had also noticed that she had a small butterfly on her ankle. He smiled at how much she had changed from the bookworm she had been. "How many tattoos do you have exactly? I mean I've seen the dragon symbol, and the butterfly, but do you have any others?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I have one other. It's a black rose. It's high up on my back, between my shoulder blades. Why do you ask?" She moved over to the table with the toast and some marmalade in her hands.

"I was just curious. To look at you, you don't seem the tattoo and piercing type."

"Well, you can't tell everything about a person from their appearance. I was going to get my eyebrow pierced, but I want a career at the ministry and I didn't think that it would be appropriate. I find tattoos and piercings to be a nice way to express yourself."

"So the symbol for dragon represents your love for Dragon, but what do the other tattoos represent to you?"

"Well, the butterfly is a representation of freedom. Butterflies fly without boundaries. It symbolizes the freedom that I have gained from my overprotective parents. Since I went away to school, and fought in a war, they have stopped being so overbearing. I finally feel like I'm free. I can be my own person. The rose is my favorite flower. I picked a black rose because a black rose has no thorns. Do you have any other tattoos besides the dragon symbol?"

"No. I want to get a tattoo of a snake around my other arm."

"Always a Slytherin. Well, I think it's about time that we hit the books. If we don't get started we're never going to have everything done. Do you want to work here, or go to the library?" Hermione stood up and went to the coffee table and started rummaging through her mountain of work.

"Let's go to the library, there's more room to spread out. Besides we should get some research started for our diplomacy class. I also want to check out a couple of books for that potions essay."

"Your right I had forgotten about that. Two feet on the uses of gillyweed in potion making. The only thing I know about gillyweed is that it allows you to grow gills so that you can breathe under water. How am I ever going to fit all of this stuff in my bag?" Hermione was trying to shove all of her textbooks, and enough ink and parchment for all of her homework into her bag.

"Use your wand Hermione. Shrink the stuff. You are a witch." Draco had already shrunk his stuff down so that it fit easily into his bag, and was standing there ready to go.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione quickly shrunk her books down to a more manageable size, and zipped up her bag. "Let's go, we're wasting time. We need to hurry if we want to get anything done before lunch." They both walked out of the dorm hand in hand, and walked towards the library.

Hermione and Draco had been working for almost an hour when they heard the sound of a stack of books slamming down on the table next to theirs. Hermione turned to tell them off for making a racket and disturbing her. When she did however she saw that it was Ginny and Blaise. "Oh, hey guys what's up? Ready for some dancing tonight?"

"Hey 'Mione. I'm always ready to dance. I just hope that I can make a dent in this homework before we leave tonight. I can't believe how much homework I've gotten. I thought sixth year was supposed to be easy compared to fifth."

"I'd like to be able to tell you that it gets easier but it doesn't. Oh...Madam Pince is giving us the evil eye. Let's hold of the rest of the conversation for lunch time."

"Good idea." Ginny stroked the spine on her Monster Book of Monsters, and opened it up. She had an essay on dragons to do. Two rolls of parchment, because they are Hagrid's favorite.

Hermione went back to working on her essay for History of Magic. She was hoping to finish this essay and have plenty of time to work on Snape's essay before lunch. She glanced up at her notes, and pulled them closer knocking over a couple of her books. With another glare from Madam Pince, Hermione ducked down to pick them up. As she was picking them up she glanced over towards Blaise and Ginny's table, and saw that Blaise's hand was up Ginny's skirt. Hermione jumped hitting her head painfully on the table. She sat up quickly so that nobody would get suspicious. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Draco looked up from his work to see what the thump was. Hermione's face was beet red, and she had a look of complete shock on her face. Draco pulled a blank piece of parchment towards him and scribbled a note on it, and passed it to Hermione.

Hermione picked up the note. It said, "What's wrong?" Hermione hurriedly wrote back. "I just looked under the table, and saw Blaise's hand up Ginny's skirt." Hermione passed the note back. The look of surprise had still not left her face.

Draco read the letter, and smirked. He smiled up at Hermione before writing a response. "That doesn't surprise me. Blaise also has a bit of a reputation, it was just always overshadowed by mine. I wouldn't read too much into it though. It's probably nothing." He handed the note to her, and went back to his essay.

Hermione read his reply and then folded up the note and shoved it in her bag. She then tried to push what she had just seen out of her mind so that she could concentrate on her homework. It was already almost 11:00, at this rate she was never going to finish two essays before lunch.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. At 8:30 Ginny came over to get ready for the club with Hermione. Ginny had picked out a short jean skirt with a blue, sparkly halter top. Hermione was wearing a black knee-length skirt with slits up both sides, and a green tube top with silver rhinestones on it. When they had gotten dressed they started doing their hair and makeup. Ginny sported a curly up-do with ringlets that hung down framing her face. She had smokey blue eyeshadow on, and sparkly lip gloss. Hermione left her hair down curled in millions of tiny ringlets, she had on a pale green eyeshadow that sparkled, and some of Ginny's sparkly lip gloss. When they were finished getting ready they both stood in front of the mirror admiring each others look. "Hermione you look amazing. Draco is going to drop dead when he sees you. Especially the colors, you look like you were born to be a Slytherin."

"You look great too Ginny. You should think about keeping your hair curly, it looks really nice. Well, are we ready to go meet our men?" Hermione looked in the mirror once more before walking towards the door.

"I'm ready. I can't wait to see how the boys look. Can you believe that we are dating the hottest guys in school?"

"I still can't believe that Draco picked me when he could have anyone in the school."

"I can 'Mione. Look at yourself. I just don't know why Blaise would want to go out with me."

"He really likes you a lot Gin. Draco told me. I think that you guys are adorable together."

"Come on lets go, we don't want to keep them waiting." They walked out of the room and down the stairs to the common room.

"Wow! Hermione you look incredible. You don't look so bad either Weaselette." Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione.

"You might want to close your mouth Malfoy. If you start drooling, I'm out of here. Where's Blaise?" Ginny was trying not to giggle at the look on Draco's face.

Draco still didn't take his eyes off of Hermione. "Huh? What? Oh yeah, him, he's in my room finishing getting ready. He'll be down soon." Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You really are beautiful you know that? I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

"Oh please I think that I'm going to throw up. I'm going to go see if Blaise is ready." Ginny started walking up the staircase towards Draco's room.

"You look pretty good yourself, Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid that the other girls at the club are going to try to steal you away from me." Hermione looked up into his eyes and could see all of his feelings expressed there. They had gone back to the deep blue color they were showing earlier.

"I'm not interested in any other girls. You don't have to worry. You will have all of my attention tonight." With that he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He started backing towards the couch, and when he got there he dropped onto it, pulling Hermione with him. She was now sitting straddling his lap. She deepened the kiss.

"Oh Merlin, guys, that's disgusting. Get a room! Look are we going to get out of here, or would you guys like us to leave you two alone?" Blaise and Ginny had come out of Draco's room. Hermione looked up and rolled over off of Draco.

"What took you guys so long to come down here? By the way Blaise, that color lip gloss does nothing for you." Draco was slightly irritated at being interrupted. "Come on let's go. If we don't get out of here, by the time we get there the dance floor will be packed. We're going to walk there, traveling by floo powder is too dirty, and lets face it, I look too good to ruin my appearance with ash and soot." Draco was wearing a pair of jeans that looked like they were custom made to fit him, and a green silk button up shirt over a black wifebeater.

"Always the arrogant prat, Drake. We all know that it's me that looks good." Blaise was wearing a pair of jeans, with a black button up shirt part open to show the green Slytherin shirt he was wearing underneath.

"Geez Ginny, maybe we should just go ourselves, that way these two can stay here and fight over who's hotter. It's so obvious that it's us."

"She's got a point there Blaise. I think that the hottest in this room is definitely Hermione." Draco looked Hermione up and down, and then nodded, affirming that he was right.

"I beg to differ again Drake. Ginny is obviously the sexiest woman in the room. No offense Granger."

"When you two are finished, I want to go dance," Ginny said. She gave Blaise a puppy dog look.

"I can't deny that face. Come on lets go." They all walked out the door, out of the castle and started the long walk to Hogsmeade.

They had been dancing at the club for almost three hours. The dance floor was crowded, and everyone was having a great time. Hermione was right, every other girl there seemed to be watching Draco. She felt so lucky that he was hers. It felt nice knowing that the most desirable guy in the room and he only wanted to be with her. Hermione was started to get tired, but she didn't want to ruin Ginny's night. Draco seemed like he was ready to go too, but Blaise and Ginny weren't slowing down at all. "How much longer do you think they are going to want to stay here? My feet are killing me." Hermione yelled into Draco's ear as they danced.

"We don't have to stay, they know their way back to the castle. Why don't we just go back." Draco shouted back. It was hard to hear a thing over all the music.

"I don't feel right about leaving Ginny behind."

"Ginny will be fine. She's got Blaise with her. Blaise won't let anything happen to her, I promise. Let's go back."

"Alright, but let's tell them before we leave." They went over and told Blaise and Ginny. After saying good-bye they both walked out into the cool night air. "It feels so nice out here. It was bloody hot on the dance floor."

"Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah I did. It was really great. I'm just tired of standing I just want to get back to the castle and relax. Look at the time, it's after 1:00."

"Come here. Hop on my back, I'll give you a ride back to the castle." He squatted down in front of her giving her a chance to hop on.

Hermione climbed on his back. "Are you sure you can carry me all the way back to the castle? Aren't you tired?"

"A little, but I'll be fine. I could carry you around for hours."

Hermione gripped tighter around his waist with her legs, and leaned in to kiss his neck.

"What do you think you are doing Miss Granger?"

"Just showing you how much of a good time I had tonight, and how much I love being with you." Hermione continued to kiss a trail all across the back of his neck, and pulled his shirt down a little so that she could kiss along his shoulders. "I'm not bothering you am I?" She breathed cool air along the area she had just kissed, caused Draco to shiver.

"Not at all." Draco said. His heart was pounding and his breathing was becoming more ragged. He couldn't wait to get back to their dorm and continue this. He began to walk faster so that they would get to the castle faster. They were almost there now.

They walked up the steps and into the entrance hall, here Draco let Hermione slide back down to the floor. He turned around and pulled her close, placing kisses all over her face, working his way to her mouth.

"Oh Draco. I want you so bad." Hermione whispered as he kissed his way from her mouth to her neck.

At this Draco picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the portrait hole. When they got there he said the password, and carried her up the stairs to his bed. He laid her down gently on the bed and looked deep into her eyes. There was a new sparkle there that he had never seen before. "Are you sure that you want this Hermione? I don't ever want you to do anything that you will regret."

"I'm sure Draco. I've never been more sure of everything. Please. Make love to me." She reached up and grabbed Draco and pulled him down for a kiss. She instantly started unbuttoning his shirt. She then slid it off of his shoulders and moved to pull the wifebeater up over his head. She ran her hands along his firm chest.

Draco reached down and slid the tube top up over Hermione's head. He then lifted her up so that he could remove the black lace strapless bra that she had been wearing under it. He kissed down her neck to her bear chest. He kissed all over her chest and her stomach making sure to stop and give each nipple some attention. As he was sucking on her right nipple Hermione let out a moan. Draco smiled at this and moved to pay some attention to the one on the left.

"Oh Draco! I need you so much." Hermione's nails were practically digging into Draco's back. She pulled him up and started to undo his pants. She could already feel his erection pushing hard against the rough fabric. She unzipped them and pulled them down, next sliding the boxers down with them. This released Draco's erection. Hermione stopped for a moment. She had never seen a naked man before.

Draco noticed that she stopped and leaned down to kiss her. He moved down and slid Hermione's skirt off. He looked down at her, and could see that she was embarrassed. "You are so beautiful Hermione." He moved back up to place kisses on her face to calm her. He moved his hands down to her matching black lace panties, and slowly slid them down and off. He then also took off his pants and boxers and threw them on the floor.

Hermione felt awkward laying naked in front of Draco. She looked away from his eyes and started to bite her bottom lip. Draco reached down and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes once more. "Please don't look away from me Hermione. If you want to stop, I will. I just want you to feel comfortable with me."

"No, I don't want to stop. I've just never done anything like this before. I don't know what to do." She closed her eyes.

"Hey, look at me," Draco said softly. Hermione opened her eyes. "I won't hurt you I promise. Just relax." He layed down beside her and ran his hand down her stomach. He stopped when he got to her clit to brush over it with his thumb. This caused Hermione to shudder and to moan his name. He moved his hand lower, and inserted one finger into her opening.

Hermione squirmed and moaned again. Draco started moving his finger in and out slowly. Hermione was clutching the sheets and her eyes were rolling back in her head. She was moaning regularly now. She had never felt anything like it before. "Oh Draco, I want you so bad. I need you."

"I'm just trying to make it easier for you. I don't want to hurt you." Draco then inserted a second finger. Hermione gasped and clenched her eyes shut. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Draco stopped moving his fingers giving Hermione's body a chance to adapt.

"I'm ok, just don't stop." Hermione had opened her eyes, and was biting her lower lip. "It hurts a little, but it feels so good."

Draco continued to move his fingers in and out. He could feel Hermione getting really wet. He knew that she was close to climax. He knew that if she climaxed it would make it easier for him to enter her without hurting her. He started to move his fingers in and out more rapidly. Hermione's whole body tensed up and she screamed out his name. Draco waited for her breathing to slow before he removed his fingers. He moved over and kissed her passionately on the lips. Positioning himself over her body. "This is going to hurt a little Hermione. If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me and I will."

"I will." Hermione knew that this was going to hurt, but she wanted it so bad. She had never had these feelings before, like if he didn't make love to her, she would explode. "Please Draco. I need you." She looked up into his eyes and saw her own passion reflected there. She felt Draco position himself over her opening, and then he slowly started to enter her. Stopping every once in a while to let her body get used to his size. At first Hermione felt this feeling like her body was being ripped in two. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. She didn't want him to stop. The pain subsided, and she felt him push himself further into her. She felt him hit a spot that sent shivers through her whole body.

Draco was watching every emotion play across Hermione's face. He could tell that she was feeling pain, but knew she didn't want him to stop. He could tell when the pain lessened, and then when he went in a little more, he felt her whole body shiver. He knew that he had hit the spot. He pushed in even more, causing a loud moan to escape Hermione's lips. He could tell that she was trying to be quiet because she kept biting her lip. "You don't have to worry about being quiet. Noone can hear us." He was breathing heavy. He pushed in all the way, waited for her body to adjust, and then started pushing in and out, slowly at first.

Hermione had never felt so good in her entire life. She pushed herself down harder onto him. She started to move in rhythm with his pumping. "Faster, please, Draco. Faster." Hermione could feel the tingling all over her body. Draco complied and started pumping faster. He was close to his climax, but could tell that she was too. He continued pumping into her and when he felt her tense around him in climax, he climaxed too. He pumped into her one last time, and then relaxed onto her. They were both breathing heavily.

Draco pulled out and rolled over so that he was laying on his side next to her. He brushed some of her hair that was sticking to her forehead away. He leaned forward and placed soft kisses on her face. He had never felt so happy, and content in his life. "You know Hermione...I think I'm falling in love with you," he said between breaths.

"I think that I'm falling in love with you too." Hermione gave him a weak smile. She was exhausted.

Draco kissed her once on the forehead, and then once on the mouth. "Goodnight beautiful. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight Draco." With that they both cuddled up together and fell asleep.


	12. Friends Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione awoke the next morning still feeling exhausted. She stretched and rolled over to find Draco still asleep. She suddenly became aware of the fact that they were still naked. She sat up and was going to move to put something on.

Draco felt movement next to him, he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning. Where do you think that you're rushing off to? It's Sunday. We have no classes, we can just lounge today." He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

"I wasn't going to get up, I was just going to put some clothes on. I didn't want to wake you." Hermione turned towards him kissing him softly. "Good morning to you too." She allowed Draco to pull her back down into the bed.

Draco began placing kisses all over Hermione's face. "How did I get so lucky? I've treated you horrible for six years, and you forgive me for all of it. And now I get to spend every night wrapped in your arms, and wake up to your beautiful face every morning."

"Draco, I'm the one who's lucky. I get to wake up every morning to the most popular guy in school. Listen, I'm really uncomfortable laying her...like this...can I please put some clothes on or something?" Hermione pulled the sheet up around her. She was very modest about anyone seeing her naked.

"Of course, hold on." Draco summoned a t-shirt, and a pair of boxers from his open dresser drawer for her to put on.

"Draco this has the Slytherin house crest on it. You're not trying to turn me into a Slytherin are you?" She smirked at him as she pulled the t-shirt over her head, and slipped on the boxers.

"You could never be a Slytherin, you don't possess the right attitude. We Slytherins are superior, and we know it. No...you are a definite Gryffindor through and through, but you're my Gryffindor." With that he pulled her close to him and hugged her tight.

"Oh, I'm yours now am I? My, you are cockier than I thought Mr. Malfoy. I belong to noone." She snuggled in close to his chest breathing in his smell. There was a knock at the portrait hole downstairs.

"Bloody hell! Who could that be?" Draco rolled over to get up, and summoned a pair of boxers for himself to put on. He then walked over and grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on. Hermione was already halfway to the portrait hole when he walked out. "You know, you look good in my boxers Miss Granger." He was trying to stop her from opening the door dressed like that, but she didn't catch on. He just shook his head and smiled as she opened the portrait.

Hermione wiggled her hips a little as she started to open the portrait hole. "Hey Gin. What's up?" Ginny walked into the portrait hole and shut the door behind her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Harry and Ron. Whoa...hold on...I'm sorry! I'm going to come back later. I'm interrupting something. We can talk later." Ginny's face had gone as red as her hair, and she was trying to look at anything but Draco and Hermione. She started to walk back to the door to leave.

"Wait Gin! You're not interrupting anything. What's the matter?" Hermione couldn't imagine why Ginny had reacted that way. She looked to Draco who was just standing on the stairs wearing his signature smirk. "What? What's going on?"

"'Mione, you realize that you are both standing there in boxers and a t-shirt? I can really come back later, maybe give you time to get dressed or something?"

"Oh...right...sorry. No it's fine, we just woke up that's all. You're not interrupting anything. Please, stay. What's up with Harry and Ron?" Hermione tried to cover herself with her hands. How could she have been so stupid as to answer the door wearing nothing but Draco's boxers and a t-shirt.

Ginny came over to the couch and sat down. "It's about their plans for the quidditch match. I know what it is they are trying to do. They are going to talk to Dobby about getting him to jinx a bludger to chase after Draco like he did to Harry that once. I think that you should go talk to Dobby."

"Wait a second, Dobby? My family's old house elf? What does he have to do with anything?" Draco was now interested, and he came down and sat in one of the cushy armchairs facing Ginny.

"You do know that Harry is the one who set Dobby free, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I think Lucius mentioned it once. Why?"

"Well...now Dobby works here in the Hogwarts kitchens. Before he left your house he was trying to warn Harry about the bad things your father had been planning...with Riddle's diary. He tried to get Harry to leave Hogwarts by setting that rogue bludger on him. Ron and Harry are mad at Hermione for being with you, and they want a way to hurt you, and still make it look like an accident. They want to get Dobby to jinx a bludger during the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game...to go after you."

Draco laughed. "Do they really think Dobby will go through with it? How thick. He may not work for my family anymore, but he would never harm me. I was never bad to Dobby, or any of our others house elves for that matter. Don't worry Hermione. If they want a way to get me, they are going to have to do it without the help of Dobby."

"Are you sure Draco. Dobby loves Harry, he always said that he would do anything for him. I think that we should at least go to the kitchens and talk to him." Hermione didn't want to take any chances with Draco getting hurt.

"No problem, we'll go down tonight after dinner. I promise there is nothing to worry about. Dobby isn't going to do anything to me." He walked over to where Hermione was standing and wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the top of the head. "So Weaselette, what happened with you and Blaise after we left last night?"

Ginny blushed. "We just stayed and danced for a while, and then came back to the castle. What's it to you, Malfoy?" She wasn't telling the whole truth, but it wasn't any of Malfoy's business.

"Well Blaise is my best friend. The man really likes you, I was just wondering how your night went. Be secretive, I'll just hear it all from him later. Face it Weaselette, your man is like a brother to me, he tells me everything." Draco smiled at the effect that this had on Ginny.

"Listen, guys, we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Blaise is your best friend Draco, and Ginny is mine. Don't you think it's time you guys called each other by your first names." Hermione really wanted them all to get along.

"Fine by me, 'Mione. How about you...Draco? Man that was hard to say."

"Anything for you Hermione. How about a truce Ginny?" Draco held out his hand to Ginny.

Ginny examined Draco's hand for a while. She wasn't sure if she trusted him yet, but he was Blaise's best friend, and Hermione's boyfriend, so she decided she might as well give him a chance. She reached out and shook his hand. "Well...I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later 'Mione. Maybe Blaise and I can come sit with you guys for lunch or something. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind."

"Sounds great Gin. I'll see you then. Please try to talk some sense into Harry. I know if we can convince him to get over himself, he can convince Ron."

"I'll see what I can do 'Mione. I'm not high on Harry's list right now either. Bye guys."

Hermione shut the portrait hole after Ginny left. She turned to Draco. "Why didn't you stop me from answering the door in your underwear?"

"I tried, I told you you looked good in my boxers, but you just did that cute little wiggle and opened the door anyways. I was trying to warn you." He was smirking again, and trying to keep from laughing.

"You could have been a little more clear about what you meant. I thought it was a compliment, not a warning." Hermione crossed her arms and tried to give him an evil look, but it was hard. He just looked so cute standing there with that goofy smirk, trying to keep a straight face.

"It was both, you do look good in my boxers."

Hermione started towards him, and Draco turned and ran up the stairs to his room. Hermione was close behind him. Draco ran in and jumped on his bed, and grabbed a pillow for protection. He held it out in front of him like a shield. "You wouldn't hurt me would you. I'm too cute. It would be a horrible loss."

"You arrogant little ferret." Hermione laughed and ran and jumped on the bed on him, tickling him with all her might.

"Ok...ok...I give...up! Please...stop!" Draco couldn't catch his breath he was laughing so hard. When Hermione stopped tickling, he rolled her over so that he was on top, and looked into her eyes. "You know, you are the only person I've ever let get away with tickling me. Most people I would hex into oblivion if they tried that. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, please don't hurt me. You wouldn't hurt me would you. I'm too cute." Hermione mocked.

"Normally I wouldn't, but you're in for it now Miss Granger. Nobody mocks a Malfoy." He started tickling her. "You're going to have to pay now."

Hermione was squealing and squirming, trying to get away. "Draco...please...stop...NO! Draco...I...can't...breathe."

Draco stopped tickling her and brought his mouth down to meet hers. It was just a small kiss, owing to the fact, that she needed to catch her breath. "That Miss, will teach you not to mock a Malfoy." He laughed and leaned down and started placing kisses along her neck. He could feel her breathing starting to slow down. He continued to kiss down her neck, to her collarbone. He moved the t-shirt out of the way, allowing him easier access to this sensitive spot.

"Draco...mmm...Draco...we can't do this right now. We have so much work to get done. We...should...um...stop. Please...Draco...we need...to stop."

"Ok, ok, I'm stopping." Draco sat up, kissing her one last time on the forehead. "Where should we start?"

"I would really like to get to work on that essay for History of the Ministry. I find that to be one of our most important classes. After that I think that we should get to work on our Transfiguration homework."

"Sounds like a plan. By the time that we're done with that it will probably be lunch time and we'll be going down to meet Blaise and...Ginny. Do you want some toast or something while we work? We haven't had breakfast yet."

"Sure, thanks." Hermione got her book bag and pulled out some ink, parchment, and her favorite quill. She ate the toast when Draco brought it over, barely looking up from her essay. History of the Ministry was one of her favorite subjects. She loved history of all kinds, and reading about former ministers would really help her learn more about the politics of the wizarding world.

Draco sat down and pulled his book over to him, and read over some information for his essay. He wasn't in any hurry to get it done, they still had all day. He wanted to enjoy his toast, and tea before getting into work. He looked over and watched Hermione feverishly writing. In the short time it took Draco to get the toast and tea ready, Hermione had already written quite a bit. It always amazed him to watch her work, he had never seen anyone so dedicated to learning before. He smiled to himself, finished his breakfast and got to work.

Hermione and Draco left the common room for lunch a while later. Hermione had gotten two and a half essays done, and she was quite pleased with the progress. She had decided that it would be best if they went to the kitchens to see Dobby after they finished lunch instead of waiting until after dinner. She wanted to make sure that they had the evening to get the rest of their work done. They walked up to their table at the front of the Great Hall to see Blaise and Ginny already sitting there. "Hey guys," Hermione greeted them as she sat down.

"Hey 'Mione. I got a chance to talk to Harry by the way. He said that he was still angry with you because you didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth about you and Draco in the first place. He did agree that he would meet you and talk to you about it though. He was wondering if you would talk to him after lunch."

"Draco and I were going to go down to the kitchens and talk to Dobby after lunch. Did he still seem really upset?"

"Harry did seem a little upset, he didn't even seem to want to talk to me either. We were in the corridor outside the common room when I asked him to talk to you, and he wouldn't even look me in the face. The Fat Lady seemed to think that he was jealous or something. I'm not sure what she was talking about. Oh, and about Dobby. I overheard them talking about how Dobby said that he could never hurt 'young Master Malfoy'. He said that he was always good to Dobby. Apparently he told Harry that he was happy for Miss Granger and Master Malfoy, and he wouldn't do anything to harm either one of you. So I guess you don't need to bother going down there."

"Well that's a relief. I'll have to go visit Dobby one of these days and thank him. That was very sweet. About Harry, I should think that it's obvious what the Fat Lady meant. Harry is jealous of Blaise, he's liked you for quite a while now Ginny. I'm sure that he'll come around though. How has Ron been?"

"He's dreadful. He won't talk to me, he sulks around the common room, he's actually losing to Harry at chess, I've never seen him so upset. It's a bit sad, really. I think that if you talk to Harry, and bring him around, he can get Ron to come around in time. If Harry liked me for so long why didn't he say something. The thickhead, I liked him for ages, if he would have only said something. Now I'm happy with Blaise, and if he doesn't like it, he can just grow up."

"Well, I'll go talk to him now. I'm done eating, and I want to get this over with. I miss having them around even if they are annoying prats most of the time. Sorry Draco, Blaise, I feel like we've been ignoring you guys. Draco, I'll catch up with you later in the common room. Ginny, Blaise feel free to come visit us later if you'd like."

"Sounds good 'Mione. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'm sure that I'll need it. Bye guys. Bye Draco." She got up from the table and kissed Draco before heading over to the Gryffindor table to get Harry. "Harry...I was wondering if we could go for a walk and talk for a little bit." Hermione was really nervous, she didn't know how Harry would react to what she had to say, and she could feel Ron staring at her.

"Yeah...ok. I'll see you later Ron." Harry got up and left the table and walked ahead of Hermione out of the Hall. "Ginny said that you wanted to talk to me about you and Draco...what do you want to say?"

He seemed a lot more calm than Hermione had expected. "I can't stand fighting with you and Ron. You are my best friend Harry. I don't want anything to come between us."

"Well, you're the one who said that you would rather go hang out with him. What are we supposed to do Hermione welcome Malfoy with open arms. He has made my life a living Hell, he's made all of our lives a living Hell."

"He's really changed Harry. He's not the same as he was before. He really likes me, we have a lot of fun together. If you would just give him a chance, I'm not asking you to be friends with him, I'm not even asking you to like him, but don't hate me because I want to be with him."

"Merlin, I don't hate you. 'Mione when I saw you with him, I was shocked, and then you said that you would rather be with him than us. What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell us that you were friends with him in the first place. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a shock if we didn't see you walking back from spending a day flying with that git. I'm trying to understand what could have possibly made you try to date the guy that called you a mudblood for six years."

Hermione had started to cry. She knew that what Harry was saying was true. "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have said that I would rather be with him than you. I was just angry. You and Ron really hurt me too. You didn't want to hear me explain, you just judged me. A lot of things were said that shouldn't have been said, I know you were both a little shocked and angry, but I didn't like being made to feel like I was some kind of a traitor. It's not a traitorous act to make new friends, or to get a boyfriend. I know he's a Malfoy, but he's nothing like his father."

Harry couldn't stand seeing her cry. He still didn't understand it, but he could tell that it was really important to her. He pulled her into a brotherly hug. "'Mione, I just want you to be careful. You are one of my best friends, and I don't ever want to see anything bad happen to you. I'm sorry I've been such an arse lately. I'm never going to be chummy with Malfoy, but I'm willing to try to get along for you. I'll try to talk to Ron, but I don't know if he's going to be easy to convince. He really loves you 'Mione. His heart is broken right now. It may take some time for him to come around."

"Oh thank you Harry, thank you! You have no idea how happy you just made me. It means so much to have your friendship back. I've missed you so much." Hermione jumped up and down and kissed Harry on the cheek. Tears were still streaming down her face, but they were happy tears now. "Harry one more thing. Please give Ginny a break. She really likes Blaise, and they really seem to be hitting it off. She really did like you for a long time, but you never showed interest until she found someone else. I'm sorry Harry, but I really think that you should find someone else. You are the second hottest guy in school according to Lavender and Parvati's list, you could really have any girl in the whole school."

"Not any girl. Besides I'm not cute, girls just like me because I'm the famous Harry Potter, I defeated Voldemort."

"That's not true and you know it. You're really cute Harry. I know you get a lot of attention because you're famous, and you're good at quidditch, but that's not the only reasons."

"Thanks 'Mione, but you're just saying that. Do Lavender and Parvati seriously have a list of the hottest guys in school?"

"Yes, and you're number two. Honestly Harry."

"That is sick. Rating guys like that, it's horrible. Who's number one?"

"Draco. I only know the top three, and that's Draco, you, and Blaise. You really are good looking Harry, you need to stop being so shy and modest. Well listen, I have to go get some homework done. Please talk to Ron and see if you can stop him being such a prat. If you would like Ginny and Blaise are coming over tonight, if you want to come. Maybe you could bring Ron if you can get him to come around."

"Sorry 'Mione, that's a little much for me. I'll talk to Ron though. I'm glad that we're ok again 'Mione I missed you. See you around."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and turned to go back up to the school. They had wandered around by the lake on their walk. She turned around after a few steps. "Oh and Harry. I'm sure that you've got a stack of homework waiting for you, if you work on it, I'll correct it for you during one of my free periods tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'll go work on it now too I guess. I haven't done anything. Without you there keeping me in line, I lucky if I'll get anything done on time. Good to have you back as a friend." He decided to walk back up to the school with her. She was right he had a mountain of homework to do, and if she would check what he had done tomorrow, he was definitely going to get as much done as he could tonight. They walked into the castle together and then both went their separate ways. Hermione to the head's dorm, and Harry to the Lion's Den.

I know that I took a long time to update again. I'm sorry. I took some time off for my 21st birthday. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter. Don't for get to review.


	13. Happiness and Nerves

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry I know that it's been crazy long since I updated, but my computer died. I had to go out and get a new computer. I really am sorry.

Hermione was so happy she couldn't wait to get back to her dorm and tell Draco the good news. Even though him and Harry weren't friends, he would be really happy that she had her best friend back. Hermione said the password, and waited impatiently for the portrait to swing open. She rushed in to find Draco laying on the couch reading. "Draco you'll never guess what happened!" Hermione ran over and jumped onto the end of the couch by his feet.

Draco set his book aside. "Well, you seem happy, not angry, so I'm going to guess that Potter has forgiven you. I knew that he would. He's got some brains. How could anyone stay mad at you Hermione?"

Hermione laid down across the couch so that she was laying on top of Draco. "I'm just so happy. Now everything is perfect. I have you, Ginny, and now I've got Harry back. Today just couldn't get any better." Hermione snuggled down into him, and closed her eyes.

"I'm really glad that you're happy. I know that you're friends mean a lot to you. What about Weasley? Has he gotten over being an arse yet?"

"I don't know if Ronald will ever get over being an arse, but he definitely hasn't gotten over being angry at me. He loves me, I don't love him, and he's angry about that. The fact that I'm dating you is just kind of like rubbing salt in the wound. It may take longer for him to come around, but I'm sure he will. I don't even feel like working anymore. I want to celebrate. Lets do something fun."

Draco reached down and lifted her chin in his hand. "What would you like to do? This is your celebration, you choose." He leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

"Will you take me flying again? Lets just get away from the castle for a little while."

"Of course we can go flying. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere where it can be just the two of us. Are we allowed to leave the grounds by broom?"

"I don't think so, but who's going to notice if we just go away for a little while. As long as we come back, I'm sure it will be fine. Would you do something kind of special for me?" He brushed a hair off of her face.

"Anything Draco, what is it?" Hermione looked up into his eyes. There was a new emotion there that she didn't recognize.

"Would you come to my house with me? I really would like to check on my mother. I worry about her. Aside from the houseelves, she's all alone in that huge old house."

"Draco, are you sure that's a good idea? What if your mother doesn't like me? I mean, I'm just me, and what if that's not good enough."

"It will be fine. If I love you, my mom will love you, and I do. I love you Hermione. I really would like it if you would come with me."

"I love you too Draco. I'll go, but I think that we should get permission from Dumbledore. I'm sure that he'll let us go, but we should just make sure. I don't want us to get into any trouble."

"Fine, we'll ask Dumbledore. You and your rules." Draco kissed her on the forehead. "Come on lets go ask him. I don't want to wait until too late. Maybe we should floo there instead of flying. It's faster."

"You're probably right. We don't want to get there and have to turn right around and come back. Will you go ask Dumbledore? I'm going to go get changed and freshened up. Do you think that I should wear robes or muggle clothes? Probably robes…yeah definitely robes, we're not going around muggles. I'll just go get ready. I'll see you back here by the fireplace in a little bit." She jumped up and was pacing back and forth.

"Relax, we're just going to see my mom, not the Minister of Magic. She doesn't care what you wear, you look fine the way you are."

"I can't go meet your mother looking like a muggle. I'm just going to go change into some robes."

"Do what you want, but I'm telling you it doesn't matter. She wouldn't care if the woman that I loved showed up wearing nothing but a bed sheet. I'm going to go get the permission. You put on whatever you want to wear, I'm sure it will be great." He got up and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Hermione ran up to her room and pulled out every piece of wizard clothing that she owned. She tried on several different robes. The first set were a turquoise color, and she decided that she didn't like them because they weren't dressy enough. The second set were violet, and she didn't like them because they were too dressy. The third set were a scarlet color with gold trim that her mother picked out in Diagon Alley for the Gryffindor colors, she threw those aside immediately. When she was trying on the fourth set, a jade green robe with silver accents, Draco walked in.

Draco looked around the room at the mess that she had made. There were robes strewn everywhere. "What happened, did a tornado hit your closet or something?"

"I couldn't find any robes that I liked. Are these ones ok? Does it look like I'm trying to hard wearing green and silver? I'm not meaning to, maybe I should try on the aqua ones." Hermione was really flustered. She had no idea what a muggleborn witch should wear to meet Narcissa Malfoy.

"You look fine. You don't need to change. I happen to like you in green, and my mother doesn't care what color you wear." He walked over to her, and started rubbing her arms. "Relax Hermione, it's going to be ok. I got the trip oked with Dumbledore, and I called my mother on the floo network to let her know we were coming. She said she was delighted, and that she can't wait to meet you."

"I'm calm. Let me just get my wand, I have to fix my hair and make-up." Hermione started looking around to find where she had put her wand.

Draco went to his room to grab her wand off of his nightstand where she had left it. "Here is your wand, your hair and make-up are fine. Let's get going. My mom is having dinner prepared for us even as we speak."

"Ok. I'm ready. Let's go." She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Just breathe Hermione. She's going to love you. I promise."

They both walked to the fire and Draco grabbed some floo powder, he threw it into the flames and stepped in. "Malfoy Manor." Hermione followed close behind.

Well, that's it for this chapter. It's not very long, but I didn't want to start into the meeting with Narcissa until next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review.


	14. Meeting Narcissa

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

When Hermione stepped out of the fire place she quickly pulled out her wand and did a quick cleaning spell. The last thing that she wanted was to meet Narcissa Malfoy covered from head to toe in soot. She then looked up and her breath was completely taken away. She was standing in the most beautiful library she had ever seen. She couldn't even bring herself to move, she just looked around at the wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling bookcases that filled the room.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked noticing the look of awe on her face.

"Draco…it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." She slowly started to walk towards the nearest shelf. She couldn't believe it. She had never seen so many books in her life. She was so caught up in the books, that she didn't notice that she and Draco were no longer alone in the room.

Draco turned noticing that his mother had just entered the room. He smiled and walked over to her. He placed his hands on his mother's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "Hello mother. How have you been?"

Hermione turned around when she heard him talk. She noticed that Narcissa had arrived. She could feel her heart leap into her throat. She slowly walked closer.

Draco turned to Hermione and motioned for her to come over. He then reached his arm around her shoulders. "Hermione, I would like you to meet my mother."

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to meet you." She reached out her hand uncertainly.

"Please dear, call me Narcissa. I don't like being called Mrs. Malfoy, it makes me feel old. Well, dear, Draco has told me a lot about you, but he never told me that you were so beautiful and charming. Come sit, I'll have one of the houseelves bring in some tea." Narcissa motioned for them to follow her to the small seating area in the middle of the giant room.

"Mother, do we really need to bother the houseelves? I can go get the tea." Draco said not taking a seat. He placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Why ever would you do that dear? It's their job. It's really no trouble I'll just ring the bell for tea. Just sit down Draco." Narcissa reached to the endtable sitting next to her where there was a bell sitting.

"Really mother, I would prefer just go get it myself. There's no need to trouble the elves to do it." Draco protested.

"Don't worry Draco. I would actually like to meet your houseelves. I've heard a lot about them from Dobby. He always speaks very highly of them. Just sit down." Hermione patted the hand that was on her shoulder reassuringly.

Draco shrugged and sat down next to Hermione on the couch. "I just didn't think that we should bother them over something as simple as tea. That's all."

"It's not a trouble for them Draco. They like to do these things. It's what they do." Narcissa said, ringing the bell.

"How many houseelves do you have?" Hermione asked.

"Twelve. They are the only company that I have in this enormous old house while Draco is off at school. It gets dreadfully lonely. I'm so glad that you came to visit. I know how hard it must have been for you to come here. I know how my husband has treated you and your friends. I only wish that there was a way that I could make it up to you. You have made my Draco so happy." At that moment a houseelf arrived carrying a tea tray.

"Here's your tea Mistress. Just like you wanted. Hello Master Draco, I didn't know it was you who was visiting. Hello young Mistress." The houseelf bowed to each of them in turn.

"Hello Minny. Thank you. I would like you to meet Hermione Granger." Draco said indicating Hermione.

"Mistress Granger is it. I've been hearing lots about you Mistress Granger, from Dobby. Dobby says nothing but good things about you. I'm very happy to be meeting you Mistress." Minny bowed once more.

"Please Minny call me Hermione. I am not your mistress, but I do hope to be your friend. Dobby speaks very well of you Minny. He misses all of you dearly. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Hermione smiled down at the small houseelf.

"Mistress is too kind to Minny. Minny has heard about your kindness, but Dobby hardly does it justice." Minny again bowed.

"Please it's Hermione, and please don't bow like that. I'm not your superior, you don't need to bow to me."

"I'm sorry young Mistress. Is there anything else Minny can get for you Master Draco, Mistress?"

"No, Minny the tea will be all. Thank you." Narcissa stated.

"Then Minny will be going back to the kitchens Mistress. Pleased to meet you young Mistress. Nice to see you back for a visit Master Draco. Minny will be going now." With that she bowed one last time and left the room as fast as she had entered.

"Dobby was right, she is a dear. I do wish that she would call me Hermione though." Hermione took the cup of tea that Narcissa offered.

"It won't work Hermione, I've asked her repeatedly to drop the Master Draco business, but she says that that would be disobeying her place as a houseelf." Draco said taking a sip of his tea.

Hermione started to make a comment, but then thought better of it, and just took a drink of her tea instead. "You have a beautiful library. I've never seen so many books in one place."

"Thank you dear. I rarely come in here except for to take tea. Most of these books have probably never been touched, except for to be dusted. It's a shame really, my husband loved to collect so many things, but he never took the time to enjoy them. Draco was the only one to ever come here to read." Narcissa indicated the infinite shelves of books.

"If I had a library like this in my house I would spend hours in here trying to read every book. I couldn't imagine not taking the time to enjoy such a wonderful collection of books." Hermione let her eyes roam around the room. She wished that she had just a few hours to sit in this room alone, and devour as many books as she could.

"You would spend all of your time reading if you could. Hermione has a passion for reading that even surpasses mine." Draco set his cup down and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"You two make such a lovely couple. You two should really come visit more often. You should come here for the Christmas holiday. I would love to have you stay with us Hermione." Narcissa said also setting down her teacup.

"That's very nice, but I wouldn't want to impose. Christmas is a time for family, I wouldn't want to intrude on that." Hermione was shocked by the offer.

"You should come Hermione. I couldn't think of anyone that I would rather spend my holiday with than you. No offense mother." Draco added turning Hermione to face him. "Will you think about it?"

"Of course Draco. I'll have to check with my parents. I usually spend the holidays at home with them, but I'm sure that they wouldn't mind." Hermione replied.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting, and then it was time for Draco and Hermione to get back up to the school. "Do come visit me again you two. It's nice to have someone to talk to who isn't constantly bowing and asking if I need anything. I do hope you can come for Christmas dear, the Manor is beautiful for the holidays." She kissed Hermione on the forehead, and turned and did the same to Draco. "Draco do you mind staying behind a moment dear?"

"Of course mother. I'll be along in a minute Herimione." He kissed her, and she stepped up to the fire grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the flames, stepped in, and shouted "Head dormitory Hogwarts," and was gone.

"I'm so relieved to see you so happy Draco. She's wonderful, and I can see why you love her. You hold on tight to her Draco. She's the best thing that has ever happened to you. I love you honey, and I only want to see you happy." Narcissa hugged her son.

"I am happy. Hermione makes me happier than I have ever been. I can't believe that I went for so long treating her like dirt, and she still forgave me. Sometimes I don't think that I deserve her. I must be the luckiest man in the world." Draco pulled back and kissed his mom on both cheeks. "Thank you for being so wonderful. I'm going to try my hardest to get Hermione to join her for Christmas. I have something special that I want to do, and I want it to be on Christmas morning."

"What do you have planned? Maybe I can help." Narcissa thought that she had a pretty good idea of what her son was planning, and she couldn't be more thrilled.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. I know that we've only been together for a short time, but I love her mama. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I don't know what I would do without her. Do you think that I'll scare her away? I don't want to rush into anything."

"Draco, I saw the way she looked at you. It was the way I used to look at your father. She loves you Draco. I think that you would make her the happiest girl in the world. It doesn't matter how long you've been together it's the quality of the time you have spent. Besides there is plenty of time between now and Christmas, by then you will no for sure if it is right. Now, you better get going dear. I love you Draco."

"I love you too. I will see you for Christmas if not before. Good bye." Draco hugged his mom one last time, kissed her on her forehead, grabbed floo powder through it in the fire, stepped in and went back to Hogwarts.

He stepped out of the fire to find that Hermione wasn't in the common room. "Hermione, I'm back. Where are you?"

"I'm up in my room, come on up. I'm just changing. I can't believe how late it is." Hermione called.

Draco walked up the stairs and into Hermione's room. He found her standing there in her bra, and a pair of boy shorts. He walked over behind her and snaked his arms around her belly. "I think you look good in this. You should definitely wear this to bed." He kissed her neck, and slowly turned her around.

"You like this do you? I'm in my underwear, of course you like it." She reached her arms up around his neck. She reached up and kissed him.

Draco scooped her up in his arms deepening the kiss. He took her over and laid her on the bed. Breaking the kiss he looked down into her eyes. "Thank you for coming with me today. It really met a lot for you to come and meet my mother. She adores you already. Who can blame her. You are the most amazing person I have ever known. I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too Draco. Your mom is really great. I have to admit I was really nervous about meeting her. I was afraid that I would disappoint her." Hermione looked away from him.

"You don't ever have to worry about impressing people Hermione. Just be yourself. You are beautiful, and perfect, and people can't help but love you." Draco grabbed her chin and moved her head so he was looking into her eyes again. "What can I do to make you see how wonderful you are?"

Hermione smiled. "Just love me. Just knowing that you love me, makes me feel special. You could have anyone in the world, and you've chosen me. That has to count for something right." She reached back up and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. She moved her hands down and started to take off his robe. She slid it down off of his arms and pushed it to the floor. She then reached down to lift his shirt up over his head.

Draco leaned back so that she could lift his shirt all the way off. He then leaned back over her, and started kissing all over her face, and down her neck. He could feel her hands moving down his chest to his pants. He lifted himself up on his arms so that it would be easier for her to slide them down. He moved his mouth back up and took hers in a passionate kiss.

Hermione slid his pants to the floor. She then reached her hands up to his chest and started to push him so that he was laying on his back on the bed. She then moved so that she was straddling him. She looked down in to his eyes. "I love you so much Draco." She leaned down and started kissing down his neck, to his chest. She stopped when she got to his boxers, and moved her hands to pull them off. She slowly slid them off, and threw them to join the rest of his clothes on the floor. "When I'm with you all I want to do is lose control. I need you Draco. Please…make love to me." She moved up and kissed all the way back up to his mouth.

Draco reached around to her back, and undid her bra strap, allowing it slide down her arms, he threw it to the floor. He then pulled her up so that he could remove her matching green silk boy shorts that she was wearing. "I love you too Hermione." He said, as she kissed all over his chest. "I want you so bad." He turned her over so that she was back on the bottom. He looked over her body. "Merlin Hermione, you are so beautiful." He moved over her and positioned himself at her opening. He slowly moved into her. He wanted to be gentle, he didn't want to hurt her, this was only her second time. He paused to give her body time to get used to him.

"Don't stop Draco. I want you so bad." Hermione grinded down on him. "Please don't stop."

Draco started to pump in and out of her. Slowly at first, but then faster. He could see every emotion reflected in her eyes. He could tell that she wasn't in any pain this time. All that he saw in her eyes was pleasure. He could feel her grinding hard against him, so he went a little faster. He didn't know how long he was going to last at this rate. He had never felt anything so good in his entire life. He could feel the sweat start to form all over his body.

Hermione kept pushing harder onto Draco. She could feel her body start to quake. She knew that she was going to climax soon. She pulled Draco down closer. Her nails digging into his back. She was trying to stay quiet, but she was having a hard time holding back. She climaxed screaming his name, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Draco leaned down and kissed her, first on her forehead, and then on her mouth. He loved to see that look of total ecstasy on her face knowing that he was the one who put it there. He was reaching his climax too. He pumped one last time and collapsed onto her exhausted.

Hermione reached up and ran her hands through his damp hair. She has never felt more satisfied, and complete in her life. She kissed him on the top of his head.

Draco rolled over so that he was laying next to her on the bed facing her. "I must be the luckiest man in the world. You have no idea how happy you have made me. I love you Hermione Granger." He yawned, closing his eyes.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." She kissed him on each of the eyelids, and then rolled over so that she could cuddle into him. "Goodnight."

"Mmmm…goodnight." Draco wrapped his arms around her and was asleep in no time.

Well, there it is. Another chapter. Please review. I really want to know what people think. Good or bad, please let me know.


	15. Lots of Planning

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Draco woke first the next morning. He laid there in bed just watching Hermione sleep. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. She started to cuddle closer to him in her sleep. He smiled. He leaned down and kissed her on top of her head.

Hemione opened her eyes and looked up to find Draco looking down at her. "I didn't sleep in too late did I?"

"No. It's not too late. We still have plenty of time to get ready and get to breakfast. I want to thank you again for coming with me last night. It really meant a lot to me that you would come meet my mother."

"I would do anything for you Draco. I had a great time seeing your house, and meeting your mom. She was really wonderful, I can see why you love her so much." Hermione reached up and placed a light kiss on his mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling and pulling her even closer.

"Nothing. I just felt like kissing you. Come on we should get up and get ready for breakfast. I need a shower." Hermione started to get up when she realized that she was still naked. She summoned one of Draco's t-shirts, and a pair of boxers, and got up.

"I could use a shower too. Do you mind if I join you?" Draco slipped on a pair of boxers and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione still wasn't all that comfortable with Draco seeing her naked. She knew that she was being silly, but she was a little embarrassed. She thought about it though, and it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before. She decided it would be ok. "I suppose you can join me."

Draco followed her into the bathroom and watched her turn on the shower and get everything ready. When the shower was ready she turned so that her back was facing him and began to get undressed. Draco smiled to himself, she was still so shy around him. He moved over to her and slowly turned her around. He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "I love you Hermione. You don't need to be shy about being with me. I think that you are beautiful."

"I know, I love you too, I just can't get used to the idea of standing naked in front of another person. I don't like feeling so exposed." Hermione blushed and gave him a shy smile.

"It's just me." Draco backed away and removed his boxers he then stepped into the shower and pulled Hermione with him. He stood there for a moment letting the hot water pour down on his head, he then moved allowing her to move into the stream of the water. He backed slightly away from her, looking at her as the water cascaded down her body.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco looking at her. She moved so that he could step back into the water. She watched him as he ran his hands back through his hair as the water ran over him. He really was gorgeous. She stepped forward and started to move her hands over the ripples of muscles in his chest and stomach. She moved both hands up his chest to his shoulders, and pulled him down for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck. She started to nibble on his bottom lip asking for entrance. He willingly gave it to her, picking her up in the process. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss even further. Something about standing here in the shower with him, watching the water pour down over his perfect body made her lose all self-control. She pulled away from the kiss momentarily. "Draco. I want you. Please. Make love to me."

That was all that Draco needed to hear. He moved Hermione back so that her back was against the wall supporting her. He then moved himself into position. He thrust into her. He needed her so much, and he knew that she needed too. "Oh Hermione, you feel so good." Draco moaned as he thrust into her harder and faster each time.

Hermione couldn't take much more. She knew that she was close to her climax, she could feel it. "Draco, oh…Draco! Faster!" Hermione tilted her head back onto the wall and rode out the orgasm. It wasn't long after when Draco followed.

Draco pulled out and allowed Hermione to slide down so that her feet were on the floor. He was bracing himself against the wall of the shower, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. He leaned in and kissed her roughly. "I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too Draco." Hermione kissed him back just as roughly. She then moved him back so that he was again standing directly under the spray of the shower, and squirted some of her shampoo onto her hand. She then reached up, having to stand on her toes due to the height difference, and began to lather soap onto his hair.

Draco leaned forward so that his head wasn't directly under the water, and also to give Hermione better access to his head. He loved the way her hands felt as her fingers massaged the soap into his scalp. When Hermione was finished he leaned his head back and allowed the soap to rinse off of him. They then switched places and Draco did the same for Hermione. Next Hermione brought out her body wash, and they both took turns washing each other, which of course took a lot longer than normal.

When they were done with their showers they realized that they had taken too long, and they no longer had time to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. In fact, if they didn't hurry they were going to be late for their first classes. They quickly dressed, grabbed their books and hurried out of the dorm.

When their classes were done for the day they had a meeting to go over plans for the upcoming Halloween Ball. They were meeting the prefects in their common room an hour after classes finished. Hermione was worried. That would mean that Ron would be there. She was hoping that he could remain civil. At least Ginny would be there too. Maybe Ginny could help control her brother. Hermione and Draco were at dinner with Ginny and Blaise now.

"Do you guys have any plans yet for the Ball, 'Mione?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well, we are hoping to find someone here at the school who would like to DJ for us. Do you know anybody?" Hermoine asked hopefully.

"I think that Dean Thomas may do some DJing. You might want to ask him. Other than that, all that I can suggest is put up fliers. Someone is bound to answer. What about for decorations?" Ginny asked scooping another serving of shepherd's pie onto her plate.

"Well the decorations are already so great every year, we're not really sure what we can do to top that. That's why we're hoping to get more ideas at the meeting tonight. We were also trying to figure out if we want there to be some kind of a theme with the costumes, or something." Hermione added shaking her head at Ginny as she watched her shove a fork full of food in her mouth. She had an appetite like her brothers, that was for sure.

"I think that it should be a couples theme. People should come dressed as things that come in pairs or something like that." Blaise piped in.

"Hey, that's a great idea. Don't you think 'Mione. People could come as Romeo and Juliet, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Adam and Eve…" Ginny started.

"That is an awesome idea. That's what we should do. Don't you think Draco?" Hermione turned to Draco to find out what he thought.

"Yeah it sounds great. Good idea Zabini. Now do we still have to have this stupid meeting tonight?" Draco was not looking forward to having a prefects meeting in his common room tonight.

"Yes. Just because we have that settled, doesn't mean anything else is. I'm going to go talk to Dean now. I want to catch him before we head to the meeting so that I can tell everyone if he's up for it. I'll meet you back in the common room when I'm done." She kissed Draco, waved good-bye to Ginny and Blaise, and hurried to the Gryffindor table.

"Dean. Hey can I talk to you for just a second?" Hermione sat down across from him.

"Yeah…sure. What's up?" He said not knowing what she could possibly need to talk to him about. They had never actually been friends or anything.

"Ginny said that you were a DJ and I was just wondering if there was anyway that you wanted to DJ the Halloween Ball?" She asked him smiling.

"I guess. I was going to go with Lavender to the dance, but I guess that I can still dance even if I am the DJ." He seemed kind of disappointed.

"Of course you can. And you will be getting paid for it, of course. Thanks a lot Dean this really helps me out a ton." She smiled and got up and hurried off to her common room to get things ready for the meeting. When she got there Draco had already conjured up some extra chairs for the meeting. "Thanks. I talked to Dean and he said that he'd do it, so that's the music taken care of. If we get everyone to agree on the decorations we'll be done with everything except advertising, picking our costumes, and setting up the day of the dance." She heard a knock on the door and she went to get it. It was Ginny and Ron. "Hey Gin…Ron. Come on in. Everyone else should be here shortly." Hermione put a spell on the portrait hole to hold it open so that she wouldn't have to open it every time more people arrived. She then moved to take her seat next to Draco.

Once everyone got there Hermione started the meeting. "As you all know we are in charge of the decorations and music for the Halloween Ball. The music has already been taken care of it is going to be a DJ. Dean Thomas has agreed to do it. We have also decided on a theme it's going to be famous couples. You and your partner will dress up like people, or things that traditionally go together. All that we really need to work on is decorations. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I have one. There are some new Halloween fireworks at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We could get some of those and set them off at the beginning, they would last through the whole dance. They have all different kinds, pumpkins, ghosts, skeletons." Justin Finch-Fletchly chimed in.

"That's a great idea Justin. I hadn't even thought of those. Ron, Ginny, you guys could probably get us a pretty good deal on those, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure if we sent Fred and George a toilet seat, they would be more than happy to send all of the fireworks we would need." Ginny joked. Everyone laughed except Ron, and most of the Slytherins.

"Anything else?" Draco asked. In a hurry to wrap up this meeting and get these people out of his room.

"I think that the decorations that we usually have are really good. I think that we should just check with the Weasley brothers to see if they have any other Halloween goodies that would work well, and I think that would be plenty. The Great Hall looks awesome for the feast every year." Hannah Abbot added.

"Well, if everyone agrees, then I guess that's it. Ginny if you wouldn't mind talking to Fred and George, and finding out what they have that would be good for the dance, then I think that we have everything that we need. The meetings over. You can all leave." Hermione said.

"No problem 'Mione. I'll write to them tonight and find out what they've got. Talk to you later. See you tomorrow at breakfast. If you actually show up." She winked at Hermione before walking out of the portrait hole.

After everyone had left Hermione removed the spell from the door allowing it to close. She then went and sat at her desk and pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill.

"What are you doing? Little Red said that she would write the Weasel twins." Draco asked leaning over her.

"I'm not writing them. I'm writing my parents. I want to tell them how school has been going so far, tell them about you, and I want to see if there is anyway that we can visit them this coming weekend." She said, scratching away at her piece of parchment.

"What do you mean if we can meet them? Where are we going to meet them?"

"Well, I figured that we could floo to Diagon Alley, and meet them in the Leaky Cauldron. I want them to be able to meet you. Besides, that will be a good time for me to ask them if it's ok if I spend the Christmas holidays with you at the manor."

"Do you really think that they are going to want to hear about me, meet me, and ok you staying at my house for the holidays all in one week?"

"Trust me. Once my parents meet you, they'll love you. I just can't ask them to let me stay at the house of some strange boy that they've never met. We'll have to ask Dumbledore of course before we go, but I'm sure that he'll ok it. He oked our trip to the manor." Hermione finished her letter and folded it up. She sealed it with magic. "Would you like to walk with me to the owlery?"

"Of course I'll go with you." He kissed her forehead, and followed her out towards the owlery.

Well, that's all for now. I hope this chapter doesn't seem pointless, I just wanted to get them ready for Halloween, and to get Hermione ready to ask her parents about staying at Draco's for Christmas. Hope you like it. Please review.


	16. Meet the Parents

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The next few days seemed to fly by. It was almost the weekend. Hermione was starting to feel a little nervous about going to see her parents this weekend. She had already asked Dumbledore, and he said that it would be fine for her and Draco to spend the weekend with her parents. Hermione hadn't planned on spending the weekend there, but she thought that it might be nice to get away from the castle for a few days. She just hoped that Draco wouldn't mind too much, being away from the wizarding world. It was Thursday night and Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room doing some homework. Draco was at quidditch practice.

She set down her quill taking one last look at her Transfiguration essay. It was only one and a half rolls of parchment longer than Professor McGonagall had requested. That was an improvement for Hermione. She rolled it up, and set it aside. She really needed to get packing. They were meeting her family at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 8 o'clock. She reluctantly pulled herself away from her homework, and started up the stairs to her room to pack her things. She conjured up a radio and turned on some music. She was singing and dancing around her room, when she felt someone watching her. She turned towards the door, and practically jumped out of her skin. "Draco! You nearly scared me to death. How long have you been standing there?" She flicked her wand to get rid of the music.

"Awhile. I like watching you. You're really cute when you think nobody's watching." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ewww…you're all gross, and you smell like a lawn mower. Go take a shower." She tried to pull away from him, laughing.

"Ouch. You know that really hurts. Don't you find my sweaty, manliness sexy?" He asked tickling her sides.

"I find it as sexy as a blast-ended skrewt. Go get into the shower, you need to get packed for this weekend, and I need to finish." She turned in his arms, and kissed him, running her hands up his chest to his shoulders. She shoved him away. "If you go take a shower like a good boy, you can come back and continue this later."

"Why don't you be a good girl, and join me?" He grabbed her hands and started pulling her towards the bathroom with him. She willingly followed him. He pulled her closer into him and kissed her roughly.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, moving her hands to his shoulders and pushing off his green quidditch robes. She then moved her hands to lift of the t-shirt that he was wearing under them. She rubbed her hands across his strong chest, allowing Draco to pull her tank top up over her head as well. She reached down and started to undo his pants, their kissing was getting more urgent. Hermione slid his pants down kissing her way down his chest as she went. She slid them off and threw them to the side, moving back up to his mouth again.

They continued with this until they were both naked, and then moved to the shower. Draco turned it on and got the water to the right temperature before they both stepped in. They made love for the third time that day, then they each took turns washing each other, and then Draco carried Hermione into his bed. He laid her down before climbing in the bed next to her. They were both exhausted. He pulled her in tight next to him and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Goodnight beautiful."

Hermione cuddled in closer. "Night." As soon as she closed her eyes she was out. Draco held her close, kissed the top of her head one last time, breathing in the fragrance of her shampoo, and then fell asleep.

Classes the next day seemed to fly by. Hermione was starting to get nervous about taking Draco to meet her parents. She hoped that everyone would get along. Her parents had heard stories of Draco in the past, and none of it was good. She was worried that they would have a hard time excepting that he has changed, and become the man that she was so in love with. She was finishing her last minute packing and checking to make sure that she had remembered all of her books. She didn't want to get behind just because she was home for the weekend. She grabbed her stuff and took it down to the common room where they would be flooing to Diagon Alley. She then went to check on Draco.

"Hey are you almost ready? We have to leave soon if we want to meet my parents by 8:00. Wow." She stopped in her tracks, her mouth falling open. Draco was standing in the middle of his room, holding his bags. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, and a green sweater that seemed to have been custom made to fit him. "You look great. Are you all ready?" She loved the way that he looked in muggle clothes. They seemed to be made for him. She walked over and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. So we're meeting your parents in the Leaky Cauldron, then what?" Draco tried to hide the fact that he was nervous, but he was having a hard time. He had never met any of his girlfriends parents before, and Hermione's parents were muggles. What if they didn't like him?

"Well, I was hoping that we could go to Diagon Alley and go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I want to check out the Halloween stuff. I also would like to stop and get a new quill, some more parchment, and some ink. I'm running low. Then after that I guess we'll go to my parents house, and get settled. Did you have anything you wanted to do?" Hermione was leading the way down the stairs to the fireplace.

"If we're going to Diagon Alley, I want to check out Quality Quidditch Supplies. I want to check out some new flying gloves. Well, it's quarter to 8, I suppose we better go." Draco gave Hermione a half smile.

"Don't be nervous. I love you, so I know my parents will love you too." Hermione kissed him quickly on the forehead, grabbed her bags, and threw some floo powder into the fire. Stepping in she said, "Diagon Alley," and disappeared.

Draco took a deep breath. "I hope she's right." Then threw some floo powder into the fire and went to join Hermione. When he stepped out of the fireplace, he hurriedly did a spell to clear him of the ashes and soot, and adjusted his hair.

Hermione was doing the same. "I hate flooing. It's disgusting." She finished brushing herself off and then grabbed her bags and headed for the door. Now that she was here, she was more excited to see her parents, than anxious. She knew that her parents would see what she saw in Draco. They loved her, and they trusted her judgment.

They walked into the door of the leaky cauldron, and Hermione rushed over to hug her mom and dad. "Mom, dad, I missed you so much." She hugged them both and then backed away. She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him closer to meet her parents. "This is Draco Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you." Draco said holding out his hand to shake hands with Hermione's father. "Hermione has told me so much about both of you."

Hermione's father took Draco's hand, and shook it strongly. "I have heard many stories about you too." Mr. Granger said, giving him a stern look. "I must say that I was shocked to receive Hermione's letter telling us that you were her boyfriend, and that she wanted us to meet you. Our impression of you to this point has not been very positive."

"Don't be rude, darling. I'm sorry Draco, you must forgive my husband. He is an overprotective father, and he doesn't like the idea of our little Hermione having a boyfriend. I'm sure that if our Hermione feelings towards you have changed, she has good reason. Hermione has always been an excellent judge of character. You seem like a very nice young man. Now what do you say we get you kids home and settled?" Mrs. Granger elbowed her husband and reached out to take Draco's hand.

"Actually we were hoping that we could go into Diagon Alley and do a little shopping first. We can leave our bags here with Tom, he'll take care of them while we're gone. I just need to get some school supplies, and I want to stop and visit Fred and George about some Halloween decorations for the ball next week. Then Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Flourish and Blotts and then home. You guys can stay here if you like, but I would like it if you came with us." Hermione answered, giving her mother a pleading look.

"Of course sweetie. We'd be happy to go with you." She hugged her daughter, they gave their bags to Tom, and they all walked out the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione walked up to the brick wall and tapped the bricks to open up the entrance to Diagon Alley. She turned to Draco, "Where did you want to go first?"

"We might as well go to Weasley's first. Get that out of the way. I don't think that they'll welcome me into their store with open arms." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they all headed off in the direction of the shop.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" George Weasley ran forward hugging Hermione, picking her up and spinning her in the air.

"Hello George. Dumbledore said I could take the weekend to visit my parents. I thought that I would come see what you have to offer for the Halloween Ball decorations." She answered as George set her down.

"Oh, of course. The Halloween's stuff's right over here. No need to pay either, we already received our payment from Ginny. She sent us the toilet seat from Moaning Myrtle's toilet. Wait a minute, what the bloody Hell are you doing here with Malfoy?" George stopped leading her through the shop when he noticed the tall blond that was following them.

"I thought for sure Ron would have told you. Draco and I have been seeing each other since earlier this year." Hermione said, avoiding looking George in the eyes.

"You and Malfoy? Are you feeling alright 'Mione? Maybe you should go lay down or something. You're not under the imperius or anything are you?" George felt Hermione's forehead for a fever.

"George, honestly, your as bad as your brother. No, I'm not under the imperius curse. Draco isn't a bad guy, he's actually one of the sweetest guys I have ever known. I thought that you would be more understanding than this." Hermione seemed hurt.

"If you say so Hermione." George shook his head, and continued to show her where the Halloween stuff was.

"Ron still won't talk to me. He's furious with me. He thinks that I'm betraying him and Harry. He acts like I've run off with Voldemort or something. He's being a bit of a baby about all of this. Harry understands that this is my choice, I just don't understand why Ron has to be so stubborn."

"You'll have to excuse Ron, he can be a bit of a prat at times. He just really cares about you Hermione. He has an awkward way of showing it sometimes, but he really does like you. He's just a little heartbroken right now. I'm sure that in time he'll come around. Listen, I have to go take care of some other customers. Whatever you decide that you want take to Fred, he's in the back, he'll ok everything. Later Hermione. It was great seeing you again." George walked away giving Draco a nod as he walked back to the front of the store.

"Anything look good?" Draco asked coming up next to her. He had hung back a little, giving her a chance to talk to George.

"I think we should take at least a dozen of everything. This stuff will look great in the hall. George said to take everything that we need to the back and Fred would ok it. Ginny already sent them a toilet seat as payment." Hermione started gathering stuff. "Mom, Dad, we're almost done in here. Dad I don't think you want to touch any of that stuff, it's liable to blow up. We're just going to go back and check out, and then we'll go to the next shop."

Draco followed Hermione back to the back room. "Should I come in with you, or stay out here?"

"You can come in. I'm sure that Fred already knows. George will have told him. Come on." Hermione knocked on the door to the twins office.

"Come on in 'Mione." Fred called from his desk.

Hermione walked into the office. It was a mess, just like everyplace else in the store. "Hello Fred. I think we've got everything that we're going to need. George said that you just need to ok everything before we go."

"Hello 'Mione." Fred hugged her and spun her around in the air. "Malfoy." He said with a nod. "Well, lets see what you've got." He looked at all of the things Hermione and Draco were carrying, marking them all down on a ledger. "Well, that's everything. I wish that I could be there to see the hall, it's going to look great this year. You're sure Dumbledore isn't going to mind? Everything from our shop has been banned by Filch."

"They're only decorations. I'm sure that they are fine. Dumbledore knew we were going to be stopping here to pick them up. We really must be going though. My parents are out there looking at your shop, and I want to get them out of here before they blow something up. It was great seeing you again." Hermione grabbed the bags, and handing some to Draco.

"Will you be spending Christmas at the Burrow? Bill and Charlie are coming home for the holiday. Ron, Harry, and Ginny will be there, too." Fred asked as he walked them to the door.

"No…I might be going to Draco's house for the holiday. If not, I'll probably be spending it with my family. I'm sure that I'll see you all soon though. Say hello to everyone for me. Bye." Hermione waved to George, and got her parents and left the shop. "I think we should go to get our school supplies next. Then we can go to the Quidditch shop, and then Flourish and Blotts, and then we'll go. Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Sounds good to me, dear. I am getting hungry though." Hermione's mom answered.

"Hermione, why don't you go to the supply shop while I go to the Quidditch supply shop. I'll only be a minute, and then we can meet back up and go to Flourish and Blotts. Here's some money. Will you buy me 5 bottles of black ink, 50 rolls of parchment, and two eagle feather quills?" Draco asked handing her a small bag of money.

"Of course. We'll meet in front of the book store in 15 minutes. Come on mom, dad." Hermione started to head into the shop.

"I think that I'll go to the Quidditch shop as well. I've always been curious about this game. You two ladies go on ahead. I'll meet you at the book shop." Hermione's dad said.

"Ok, dad. We'll see you guys later." Hermione smiled. She was happy that her father had decided to go with Draco. Maybe they would talk a little, and ease some of the tension between the two of them. Her and her mother walked into the shop.

"Draco seems nice Hermione. How long have you two been seeing each other?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Since shortly after school started. He's head boy. He really is amazing mom. I really do love him, and I know that you and dad will too." Hermione said turning to her mother.

"As long as he's good to you Hermione, I'm sure that I will love him. I see the way that you two look at each other. It's the same way that I look at your father."

"I know that Draco and I have only been together for a short time, but I feel happier and safer with him than I've ever felt with anyone. We have so much in common, we're both the top students in our class, and we both love reading. Draco takes me out flying sometimes, and I used to be afraid of it, but when I'm with him, I feel safe. I don't know what I would do without him at school. I mean, I have Harry, but that's so much different, he's more like a brother." Hermione gave the order for the supplies that they needed to the man at the counter.

"It really sounds like you're in love Hermione. I'm so happy for you." Her mom hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

Meanwhile in the Quidditch shop…

Draco was checking out some new quidditch gloves, and a new broomstick servicing kit. He was a little nervous about being with Hermione's father without her being there.

"Draco, I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. Hermione is my only child and I suppose I'm a little protective of her. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you. It's not right to hold your past and your father against you. I see how happy my daughter is with you, and how good you are for each other."

"Thank you Mr. Granger. I really appreciate the apology. I don't blame you for being untrusting of me. I haven't treated Hermione the way that she deserved to be treated in the past. My father is gone now and I no longer have to live under his foolish beliefs and rules. I would never hurt Hermione. I really care about her sir."

"I know that you do, and please call me Tom. Calling me Mr. Granger makes me feel old. I can see that my daughter really loves you and I know when I look at you that you feel the same way."

Draco's nerves relaxed after seeing the way that Hermione's father accepted his relationship with his daughter. He decided to get up the courage to ask him the question that had been on his mind since Hermione planned this little trip. "I really do Mr. Gr…I mean Tom. I love your daughter more than anything, I would do anything to make her happy. Which brings me to a question that I would like to ask you. I know that Hermione and I haven't been together for very long, and I know that we're young, but I really love her. I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage, with your blessing of course."

Tom was slightly taken aback at this. This had not been what he was expecting. "Do you really think that you are ready for marriage? You're still in school."

"The wedding wouldn't be until after we graduate. This is our last year, we're both already of age wizards. I already own my own house, and I have job offers from several departments at the ministry of magic. I know that we're young sir, but I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"Does Hermione know that you are planning to ask her this?"

"Not yet. I want it to be a surprise. I was planning on proposing on Christmas." Draco was starting to worry that he was going to say no.

"Well…you seem very sincere, and you seem to care about my daughter a lot. If you believe that she feels the same way about you, you have my blessing."

Draco couldn't believe his ears, Hermione's father had just given him permission to marry his daughter. He felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. "Thank you sir. I promise you that I will take good care of your daughter." He reached his hand out to shake Tom's hand.

"Your welcome son." Tom shook his hand firmly, smiling at the boy who could very well be his future son-in-law.

"I've got what I need now, we should get going. We don't want to keep the ladies waiting." Draco took his items up to the register to pay. They then left the store to go meet Hermione and her mother at Flourish and Blotts.

I know that I took a ridiculously long time in updating, but I have been so busy with school. Christmas break is coming up though so hopefully I can get some updating done. Hope you like it. Please review.


	17. The Grangers Meet Narcissa

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

They all met in front of Flourish in Blotts. Hermione was happy to see that Draco and her father appeared to be getting along much better now. She wondered to herself what had happened in the Quidditch store that could have changed her father's opinion of Draco so much. "Alright, I promise that I won't be in here for long, I already know what I'm looking for. Mom, dad, it's usually pretty crowded in here if you want to go wait for us at the Leaky Cauldron, we'll be there in just a few minutes."

"I think that we'll do that. We'll see you kids back there in a while." Hermione's dad, smiled at her and putting his arm around his wife's shoulders, they walked off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on, let's get this done. I'm starving. I just want to pick up a new potions book that has come out, and a book on transfiguration that Madam Pince recommended." Hermione pushed the door open and stepped into the shop. She paused for a moment to breathe in the air around her. She loved the smell of books.

"I wanted to come get the new potions book as well, there is also a new charms book out that I'm interested in reading." Draco followed Hermione over to the potions section of the bookstore.

"There's a new charms book out? I wonder why Professor Flitwick didn't tell me. He knows that I like to keep up on all of the latest information. I'll have to pick up that one as well." Hermione pulled down a copy of the potions book that she was looking for and moved to the charms section.

Draco grabbed a copy for himself and followed her. When Hermione had picked up the charms book as well, Draco took them both from her. Hermione turned and gave him a questioning look. "What? They're heavy, I just thought that I'd carry them for you."

Hermione smiled and stood up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "You really are one of the most thoughtful men I have ever known." She then moved to the transfiguration section and grabbed her final purchase. "Good, that's it then. I'm ready if you are."

"I'm ready. Come on let's pay for these and get out of here. I'm starting to become hungry myself." They both moved to the check-out desk to pay for their purchases. Draco then took both of their bags and they walked out of the store to meet Hermione's parents.

They met at the Leaky Cauldron, got their packages from Tom, the bartender, and headed out to muggle London to leave for Hermione's home town. It was only a short drive and they pulled up in front of Hermione's house in no time. They stepped out of the car and Draco helped Hermione's father carry the things in from the car.

"Well, this is my home." Hermione announced as Draco sat down the last of the bags. "It's nothing compared to the manor, but I've always loved coming home here in the spring."

"It's wonderful Hermione." Draco was captivated with all of the bizarre muggle artifacts that were spread out through the living room. Some he recognized, others he was curious as to what they might do.

"Come on, let me show you where you're going to be staying for the weekend. The guest room is just up the stairs. You can bring your stuff up and get settled, then I'll give you a tour of the house." Hermione grabbed her own bags and started up the stairs. She opened the door of the second room on the right. "This is our guest room. It's not much, but we don't get many visitors that stay."

Draco walked into the room and set his bag on the double bed that was in the room. The only other furniture was a small nightstand with a lamp, and an armoire. "This is fine. It would be better if I could be sharing the room with you, but this will suit me nicely." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have I told you yet today that I love you?" He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm sure that you have, but I never tire of hearing it. I love you too Draco." She pulled his face in closer and kissed him more deeply.

"Hem, hem. I don't mean to interrupt, but dinner will be ready shortly. I had started it this morning before we left home, and there is just some finishing touches to do. I thought maybe you would both like to get settled and freshen up a little before we eat." Hermione's mother seemed very embarrassed to have walked in on them in such a tender moment.

Hermione pulled away quickly blushing. "Yes, of course. I was just getting Draco settled, then I was going to give him a tour of the house. We'll be down soon." Her mother nodded and smiled excusing herself to the kitchen. "Merlin, that was embarrassing. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house before dinner." She grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of the room and to the end of the hall, where she opened a door. "This is my parent's room. There won't be any need to go in there, but since this is a tour, I thought I would show it anyways." She shut the door and moved to the only door on the left side of the hall and opened it. "This is my room." She blushed. Her room was light purple, and there were stuffed animals all over the bed.

"Cute. How exactly do you sleep on the bed with all of the animals?" He asked teasing her.

"Very funny. I don't sleep with them on there. I take them off at night. I only sleep with one, and that is Simba. He's from the Lion King, he's very important to me." She shoved him playfully.

"Always the Gryffindor. I'm surprised the room isn't done in red and gold." He tickled her lightly on her sides.

"Excuse me, but you are the one who's favorite colors happen to be the Slytherin colors. You should really talk. I personally think that the colors red and gold are quite tacky." She punched him lightly on the arm and then led him out of the room. She moved to the first door on the right, the one they had passed to get to the guest room. "This is the bathroom. There is also a bathroom downstairs, and one in my parents room. This is the one that you will probably be using most often." She walked over and started down the stairs, Draco following close behind. She gave him a full tour of the downstairs, including living room, den, bathroom, kitchen and dining room which were connected. "Well that's it, the grand tour. There's nothing left to see."

"It's nice. It doesn't take you a half hour to walk from one end of the house to another. It's not cold and drafty, it's cozy. It must have been nice growing up so close to your family. Each member of my house had their own wing. If you didn't want to you never had to see one another. Of course with my father that was mostly a good thing. I really like it here Hermione."

Hermione beamed. She was afraid that he would find her home to be too small and muggle. "I'm glad that you like it. It's not too muggle for you?"

"Well, I can't lie it is a little too muggle for my taste, but it's your home Hermione. You're muggle-born, it's a part of you. I don't mind the muggleness so much."

"You really do amaze me sometimes Draco Malfoy. I never would have ever thought I would hear you say that you don't mind my muggleness. You really are an amazing and wonderful person." She couldn't take her eyes from his. She wanted to get lost in them and never find her way out.

"Hermione, Draco, dinner's ready." Hermione's mother called them from the dining room.

Hermione shook her head slightly to snap herself out of her daze. "Come on let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Do you think that we should ask them tonight about Christmas?"

"I think that that would be a great idea." Hermione led Draco back into the dining room and took her seat at the table. She motioned for Draco to sit in the seat across from her. "Mmmm…everything smells delicious mom."

"Thank you dear. Well, go ahead everyone, help yourselves. You don't want it to get cold." Her mother answered placing her napkin in her lap and scooping herself a helping of mashed potatoes.

They all started to eat their food in silence. Finally, Hermione figured that now was as good a time as any to bring up the subject of Christmas. "Time at school seems to be flying by, it's almost Halloween. Soon it will be Christmas break."

"Will you be staying at the school this year honey, or are you coming home for the holidays?" Hermione's mother asked finishing a bite of her pork chop.

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Draco's mother, Narcissa, has asked that I come and spend the holiday with them at the manor." She didn't look up from her plate as she said this.

"Hermione, I'm not so sure that that is such a good idea. You and Draco haven't been seeing one another for very long, and I think that it might be a little soon to share the holidays together. Besides, I'm not sure that going away from school like this is such a good idea. It would be one thing if it were to Ron's house, we are familiar with Arthur and Molly, but…well, I'm just not sure that it's a good idea." Hermione's mother said fidgeting with her napkin.

"Mother, it's not like I'm asking to leave the country. I'm going to be close by. You can owl me if there is any trouble, and I can owl you as well. I don't understand what there is to worry about. You are letting Draco stay here for the weekend. What would be the difference?"

"Mrs. Granger, I understand why you would be uncomfortable with Hermione coming to the manor. My family does not have a good reputation. I can assure you that my mother has never been a follower of the Dark Lord. She has protected me from my father, who was convinced that I must join him. She is a great and respectable wizard. I can assure you that my home is completely safe for Hermione. Hermione has already met my mother, they became quite close in the short time that we visited. My mother is anxious to have her back to the manor, they have much in common and my mother is quite lonely now, living in the manor by herself. I do hope that you will reconsider and allow Hermione to come." Draco said trying to give her mother some comfort about the situation.

"I'm sure that your mother is a lovely woman Draco. I was not implying that your mother was anything like your father. I would however feel better if Hermione were to come home for the holidays, or stay around the school. It is nothing against you dear."

"Heather, with all due respect, I think that we should let her go. She is after all an adult. We can't keep treating her as though she is a child. Draco seems like a fine young man. I don't see any harm in letting them spend their holiday together." Hermione's dad piped up. Her patted Hermione's hand.

"I know that she is an adult, but she is still my daughter. However, I suppose that if this is what Hermione wants, then she should go. I'm sorry dear I don't mean to sound like an overprotective mother, but I love you, and I worry about you. I would feel much more comfortable about this if I knew Draco's mother. I like to know who I'm trusting to take care of my daughter." Hermione's mother sighed and squeezed her daughter's other hand.

"If you would like, I could arrange for my mother to visit. I will apparate to the manor and apparate back with her. I'm sure that she would be very happy to meet both of you as well. In fact, I think that it would be a wonderful idea, if it wouldn't be any imposition." Draco offered.

"Oh Draco, that's a wonderful idea. Do you think she would be able to come on such short notice?" Hermione asked beaming with happiness.

"I'm sure that she will. She spends most of her time at home reading and working around the house. She has her Women of the Ministry meetings, but those are on Mondays and Wednesdays. I'm sure she would enjoy a chance to get out of the house." Draco replied.

"Well, it's all right with us if it is no inconvenience. We would love to meet her. We'll just prepare some tea." Hermione's father said finishing the last of his meal.

"Would you like to come with me Hermione? I'll just apparate us over and we can bring back my mom. I'll help you apparate, I'm sure you know the manor well enough to get there on your own." Draco asked with a look that said, 'Please come with me, I don't want to go all by myself.'

"Of course I'll come. I would love to see Minny again. She is such a dear little thing." Hermione wiped off her mouth and stood up. "You don't mind if I do the dishes before I go, do you mom?"

"How are you going to do the dishes before you go? How late are you intending to leave?" Hermione's mother looked puzzled.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "I was planning on using magic. It will save a lot of time." She flicked her wand and the dishes started to fly into the kitchen. The water turned on and soap poured into the sink and the scrubber lifted into the air and started scrubbing the dishes.

"I don't think that I'll ever get used to this whole magic thing. Every time that I see you use it, it shocks me. Well, you two better get going. Your father and I will get tea set up in the den." Hemione's mother couldn't take her eyes off of the dishes that were washing, rinsing, and placing themselves in the rack to dry. She shook her head and went to get the tea pot on the stove to boil.

"We'll be back soon." Hermione walked over to Draco and grabbed on tightly to his arm. She waved good-bye to her parents and they disappeared.

They reappeared in Draco's bedroom at the manor. "I hate that feeling." Hermione said gaining her balance.

"Come on let's go find my mother." Draco started to walk towards the door. He felt Hermione's hand on his arm, stopping him. He turned around to look at her. She had an almost shy, seductive look in her eyes, she was biting her lower lip.

"Can't we wait just a few minutes before we go down and see your mom." She moved closer to him, moving her hand up his arm to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It was a very light kiss at first, but she slowly started to deepen it. She felt him open his mouth slightly and she took advantage of that to move her tongue into his mouth, biting gently on his bottom lip. She then moved closer deepening the kiss even more. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, pushing her body up against his. She moaned into the kiss.

Draco pulled back after a few minutes. "Merlin Hermione, do you have any idea what you do to me?" He was breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against hers trying to catch his breath.

"I have an idea." Hermione let her hand trail down his stomach to his erection. She gently massaged it. "I want you so bad Draco. I need you. I don't think I can wait for a whole weekend. I need you now." She moved her other hand down and started to lift his shirt over his head. She began kissing trails all along his chest. She reached down and began to undo his pants. Draco worked to kick off his shoes, as she finished undoing his pants and began to pull them off. She stood back up and Draco lifted off her shirt. She kissed him passionately. She could feel him undoing her pants, she kicked off her shoes as well, and slid her pants the rest of the way off. Hermione undid her bra and threw it to the floor. She then slid out of her panties, and removed Draco's boxers. They were now completely naked. Hermione reached up and grabbed the back of Draco's neck and led him to the bed.

Draco liked this new dominant role that Hermione was taking on. However, he knew that they shouldn't be doing this. They had to get his mother and get back to Hermione's house. He was a guy though, and he didn't let that stop him. How could he say no when Hermione was being so wild. It was a total turn on to see the normally quiet Gryffindor become so assertive about getting what she wanted. At that moment Hermione pushed Draco down onto the bed. Draco slid up so that his head was on the pillows and looked up at his beautiful girlfriend. He had never seen her with so much lust in her eyes. She moved so that she was straddling him, and began kissing him roughly. She moved from his mouth to his neck, then moved down his body leaving small bite marks on his chest. When she reached his stomach she hesitated only for a moment. She looked up into his eyes, he could see a little of the usual shyness creep back in, but only for a second. He smiled at her.

Hermione was breathing heavy. She was nervous, she had never done what she was about to do, but she wanted to do it. She wanted to somehow make Draco feel as wonderful as she always felt with him. She looked up to him for a moment. When he smiled at her that was all the reassurance that she needed. She moved down, and slowly took the head of his member into her mouth. She ran her tongue around the tip of it, tasting the small droplets of liquid that had already formed there. It had a somewhat bitter, and salty taste to it, but Hermione didn't mind. She slowly took more of him into her mouth, running her tongue along the shaft. She could feel Draco shudder. She moved back up and circled the tip again with her tongue.

Draco moaned and gripped the bed sheets. He had never felt anything like it before. Every time that she moved her tongue it sent electric shockwaves through his whole body. He couldn't take much more of this he needed her. "Hermione, please, I need you."

Hermione moved up and kissed him passionately. She then positioned her opening over his member. "I love you Draco." She slowly slid down until she had taken all of him inside her. She then began to move slowly up and down. When she started to develop a rhythm she began to move faster. As she moved faster Draco started to thrust his hips upwards. They both began to move faster and faster. Hermione was leaning back onto Draco's bent knees. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning. She was trying very hard not to cry out. She didn't want anyone to hear her. "Oh Draco, oh Merlin Draco."

"I love you so much Hermione. You don't have to be quiet. There is a silencing charm. Oh, Merlin Hermione, you feel so good." Draco knew that it wouldn't be long before he would reach his climax. He tried to hold back as long as he could. He wanted to be sure that Hermione was completely satisfied.

Hermione's whole body shuddered as she screamed out his name. She continued to push herself even faster. She wanted the sensation to last. As she reached her peak for the second time, Draco reached his. They both cried out each others name, and Hermione collapsed onto Draco's chest. "That was amazing." Hermione said between breaths.

"You were amazing. What came over you?" Draco pulled her close to him. He knew that they didn't have long. They had to get going, Hermione's parents were expecting them, and he didn't want them to worry.

"I don't know what came over me. You just look so hot in those muggle clothes, and then the thought of not being able to be with you while we're at my parents, and you just being so wonderful, and it all kind of got to me. I knew that I needed you." Hermione looked up into his face. "I really do love you."

"I love you too Hermione. As much as I want to just lay here forever, we have to get moving. If we don't get my mother and get back to your parents house, they are going to worry, and then they won't let you stay with me over Christmas. Come on, let's get dressed." He kissed her on the forehead and rolled over to get out of the bed.

"I can't get dressed like this, I'm all sweaty." Hermione blushed as she stood up. She was still not comfortable just standing around naked in front of him.

"Here, I know a dry showering spell. It's not as good as the real thing, but at least we'll be clean. We don't want anyone to know what we did when we got here." He pulled his wand out of his pants and cast the spell on both of them.

"Much better." Hermione picked up her clothes and started to get dressed. She walked into Draco's bathroom and looked in the mirror. She did a quick spell to fix her hair and she was ready to go. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go and ask your mother if she would like to come and visit."

Draco just smiled at her. "You know you really are full of surprises. That was just…it was just…wow. Just everything about you is just…wow." He walked over and hugged her close, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You really liked it. I was a little nervous. I'm usually not so…forward. I just really wanted to be with you, and I wanted to do something special to make you feel as good as I always feel when I'm with you."

"Of course I liked it, what's not to like. You don't ever have to be embarrassed or nervous around me. It's good to know that you find me so irresistible. You let me see this wild, adventurous, sexy side of you that you are usually too scared to show. I like this side of you. It's a turn-on. Nothing is sexier than a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go for it. I hope to see more of this side of you. Come on, lets go. We have plenty of time to talk later." Draco led her out of his room. He went into the main den, hoping to find his mother there. When he didn't he decided to call on a house elf to find where she was. "Dusty!"

A little tiny houseelf came running into the room. "Master Draco. You's home, and you brought your lady friend. Hello Mistress, I's Dusty. What can I do for you Master?" She bowed low.

"Hello Dusty. I was looking for my mother. Where is she?" Draco nodded in acknowledgement of the bow.

"Mistress is in her study. She is painting master. Mistress is taking to new hobbies, sir. I will go and tell her you is here sir." Dusty bowed again.

"Thank you Dusty, that won't be necessary. We'll just go to her study and see her. This is Hermione Granger, by the way. Hermione this is Dusty. She is my mother's personal houseelf."

"Hello Dusty. It's nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Dobby's." Hermione smiled down at the little creature.

"Dobby, Mistress? He's talked about you before. You are friends with Harry Potter, Mistress? Dusty is glad she is meeting you." She bowed down to Hermione.

"Please Dusty, it's not Mistress, just Hermione. Yes, I am good friends with Harry. I'd love to stay and talk Dusty, but we must go see Narcissa. I hope that we can talk again when I'm here for Christmas."

"Young Mistress is coming here for Christmas? That is wonderful Mistress. Harry Potter is a great wizard Mistress for fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Mistress must be great to be friends with Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dusty. I'm sure that you should be getting back to my mother now. You may tell her that we are on our way to the study." Draco didn't seem to want to hear Dusty sing any more of Harry's praises.

"Yes Master, Dusty is going." Dusty bowed and then disappeared in a snap.

"Dobby must speak often of Harry. It's really sweet. He speaks so much of his friends here that I feel that I know them already."

"Yes, sweet. Come on, my mother is sure to be waiting for us." They continued on their walk to Narcissa's wing. Draco was right it did take forever to get from one area of the house to the other. Finally they reached Narcissa's study. "Hello mother. How are you feeling?"

Narcissa rushed over and hugged her son. "Hello Draco. I'm feeling fine. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Hello Hermione dear. It's so wonderful to see you again." She hugged Hermione as well.

"Hermione and I are staying at her parents house for the weekend. They want to meet you. They have invited you to their house for tea." Draco kissed his mother on the top of the head.

"Hermione's parents? Well, I'd have to freshen up first and change. I'm covered in paint. If you can just give me a few minutes to change into some suitable clothes, I'd be glad to go. I'll be right back dears." Narcissa left the room in a flourish of robes. She was back ten minutes later in a pair of black dress pants, and a green sweater. "Is this outfit appropriate Hermione? I'm not used to being invited to tea with muggles."

Hermione smiled. "You look fine. You'll fit right in. Are you all set?"

"Yes, I'm all ready. How are we going to get there?" Narcissa seemed nervous about taking muggle transportation.

"We're going to apparate. Either Draco or I will take you. My house isn't open to the floo network."

Narcissa walked up to Hermione and gripped her arm. "I'm ready when you are dear. Come along Draco, we don't want to be late for tea." With that they disappeared, landing in Hermione's bedroom.

Draco walked in a minute later. He had chosen to apparate into the guest room. "Well, let's go downstairs ladies. We don't want to keep them waiting." Draco took his mother's arm and led her down the stairs to the den. "Mother I would like you to meet Hermione's parents. This is Tom, and Heather Granger. This is my mother Narcissa Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, it was very kind of you to invite me into your home." Narcissa shook both of Hermione's parents hands.

"It is nice meeting you Narcissa. Please sit down and we'll serve the tea." Hermione's mother stood and went to the kitchen. She brought in the pot of tea. "We kept in on the stove to warm. We didn't know when you would arrive. Obviously we've never apparated before. We didn't know whether to expect you in a few minutes or an hour. I guess it was closer to an hour and a half."

"Apparating only takes just a minute or so. The children arrived a short while ago, and I changed. It doesn't seem like it could have been more than a half hour." Narcissa looked to Draco questioningly.

"We apparated into the library, and you know Hermione and books. She wanted to look around at the shelves, picking out books to read while we're there over Christmas." Draco jumped in. He didn't want them speculating as to what could have taken them so long.

"Well Narcissa, I must say that looking at you, it is easy to see where Draco gets his looks." Tom smiled raising his glass of tea to his lips.

"I wish that I could take the credit, but I'm afraid that the credit goes to Draco's father. He looks just like Lucius did when he was his age." Narcissa smiled, looking at her son.

"Ah, yes, well. I met your husband briefly. He and Draco were shopping for school books I believe." He seemed very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to bring up my late husband. He was not always evil as he was in his final years. In following the Dark Lord, the man who I married died, and he became a monster, practically unrecognizable even to me. I feel blessed that my son did not inherit all of his father's traits. Only the better ones. I know that my husband caused many people pain, I know that he treated your daughter horribly. I do hope that you won't hold that against me. I didn't love that man, I loved the man that he used to be." Narcissa smiled and tried to push back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"We would never hold your husband's actions against you, any more than we hold them against Draco. Our Hermione speaks very highly of you. You seem to be a very kind and loving mother." Hermione's mother stating, trying to comfort her.

Narcissa smiled, she turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione is a wonderful woman. I am so happy that she and my Draco found each other. She has helped to bring out the kind, loving side of my dear son that I treasure so much." She reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand.

They continued to talk for another hour, until Narcissa looked at the time and decided she best head back to the manner. She hugged her son, and Hermione, she then shook hands with both Hermione's parents before disappearing with a pop.

"It is getting quite late. I think that your mother and I will head on up to bed. We'll see you two in the morning." Hermione's father stood up, kissed her on the head, nodded and smiled at Draco and left the room. Hemione's mother did the same, and followed her husband to bed.

"Well, that went very well. They seemed to get along great." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and stretched. "Listen, I'm not really tired yet, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, what movies do you have?" Draco asked stretching as well.

"We could watch The Notebook. We both like that movie, and we've already seen it, so we don't have to give our undivided attention to it." She smiled shyly looking away.

"That sounds great. I just want the chance to be able to curl up with you for awhile. It's been a long day." Draco stood up and followed Hermione to the living room where there was a large screen TV, and DVD player.

Hermione popped in the movie and they both curled up on the couch to watch it. They didn't spend much time watching the movie, they spent more time concentrating on each other. They eventually fell asleep. Hermione awoke shortly before dawn. She hurried and got up and turned off the TV. She then woke Draco and told him that they had better get upstairs to their rooms so they wouldn't get in trouble. They both went upstairs. Hermione kissed Draco goodnight one last time. Put on pajamas, and climbed into her bed. She fell right back to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Draco did the same in his room.

I know, I'm awful and this chapter took forever to come out. It is a very long chapter though, it took me forever to write it all down. I'm going to start on the next chapter tonight. Hopefully it won't take so long to update this time. Please read and review.


End file.
